


Not Quite Practical

by ResidentAnchor



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempt at a mugging, Death, Deceit isn't in the main story but I made his character anyway, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Practicality has a sequel so expect more dumps added to this!, Roman being a hero, Roommates, attempt at angst I should say, attempting adorableness, badass Logan saving the day, for some reason I made a small Dr Horrible AU of my own AU...., remember that show Heroes?, superpower au, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor
Summary: A series of short scenes, one-shots, and ideas that either doesn't fit or are not part of the main story. All part of the Lesson in Practicality universe. A superpower/superhero-esque story I've written.





	1. Patton moves out

**Author's Note:**

> Patton moves into his first place alone.

He clicked the door shut behind him and turned the lock on the doorknob. He turned back and took in the modest studio apartment that was now his own. A counter on one wall held a sink and a few cheap appliances and cheap tiles on the ground making the kitchen. The rest of the room was carpet and covered with a small mattress and a few boxes, the only other door leading to the bathroom. It wasn't the best, but for the price, it was all he needed.

Patton took in a big breath and slowly let it out. He walked in and placed his duffle bag down on the mattress. The place was pretty bare but it was his first apartment to himself. He turned and closed the blinds closed and pulled the sheer, cheap curtain over it. The room grew a bit darker, but Patton marched over to the window in the kitchen and repeated the process. He stood back and noticed how much darker it had gotten with only the one cheap overhead light trying to illuminate the room. Patton stood in the center, looking around and taking everything.

He shut his eyes tight and brought in his arms, bracing himself. The studio apartment let out a flash of light and Patton fell over, bracing himself on impact. He slowly pushed himself off of the cheap carpet and fixed the glasses on his face. Sitting up, he looked over to the other side of the room.

Also pushing himself off of the ground was a mirror image of himself. Hair just as frazzled and also adjusting his glasses on his face, the copy looked over and froze at what he saw.

"We're alone?" The copy whispered, looking around.

"Yeah." Patton sat up and got himself comfortable on the floor. "No one else but us."

The copy got up and stretched, inspecting the room as he did. "I know I-we- just looked around but..." He spun around, a smile stretching across his face. "Wow."

The original Patton on the floor enjoyed the view of his copy taking everything in. "You okay?"

The other stopped and looked down, meeting his eyes. "Yeah, it's just been so long since... I know what you were thinking, but a part of me-well a part of you- we... I wasn't sure if you would actually do it."

Patton got up off of the floor and put his hands on his hips. "And make me do all the unpacking myself? It's not much but I wouldn't mind the company!"

The copy smiled brighter than Patton could ever remember seeing himself do. "So, this is a thing now?"

"I don't like to lie, it's wrong, but..." Patton looked over at the locked door. "No one will understand."

"Not like I do." The copy walked up, careful to not touch the other. "I get it. I can already feel more like me than I have in years."

"I haven't really done this since maybe high school. Probably earlier." Patton smiled and ran over to the boxes. "Come on! The quicker we get sorted, the more room we will have."

"For what?" The copy asked. Patton smiled and started giggling to himself. "No, wait... you don't mean?"

"Who is gonna stop me from making more of me? No one is here but me!" Patton jumped up and down. "And we're just getting started!"


	2. Virgil backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be like all you cool kids and write Virgil angst.
> 
> Warning: Slight mentions of death, hospitals

Virgil stared at his father as he shook, using the wall behind him to hold him up. He was determined to not tear up, not to cry at all, but his body just wouldn't listen. His vision grew blurry and he could feel the tears threatening to spill over. He gave in and shut his eyes, feeling them quickly run down his face. He leaned his head back against the wall and hugged himself close as he slid down.

He was useless like this. He grew up thinking maybe he could do something and be helpful. Now, here he was, sitting on the floor of the hospital, and he couldn't do anything. He looked over to the door across from him, almost completely shutting out the view from within. He couldn't see much from here, but he knew what was on the other side.

He looked back up at his father, frozen in place and looking at the spot he was standing in previously. It was a look of concern, heartbroken and holding back tears of his own, mixed with worry. His father was probably aware of what he was doing as he did it, he usually clamped his eyes shut as he broke away from time. The wobbly ripple in space being the only sign of where he had been.

Virgil shut his eyes as tight as he could and let loose a loud sob. No one would hear him, no one could judge him. He wouldn't have to worry about someone looking down at the poor kid, silently pitying him. He didn't want that, he just wanted things to go back to normal.

His body shook and he pulled his knees close, leaning his arms on them and soaking his sleeve. It didn't matter what he did now, it was already over. He was given some stupid power that couldn't even save the one person he wanted to save the most.

His chest felt heavy and he tried sucking in a breath to try and gain some control. A few failed attempts left him a bit light headed before he let out another studdered sob, much quieter this time.

He was tired of crying, but his body couldn't stop. He was exhausted from crying so much as he tried to hold himself together. He pushed off of the floor and the wall, wiping his face and sniffling as he did. He shakily walked over to the door and poked his head in as much as he could.

A nurse was closing the door, staring down at her hand with a frown as she did so. There was just enough space for him to carefully squeeze through as he looked up her. The nurse was the one who gave him a piece of candy just earlier that visit. He then realized, she probably had known at the time what was happening when she did.

Virgil walked over to the bed, the room darker than normal as half of the curtains had been pulled closed. He walked up to the spot he was in just moments before, taking in the site before him.

She was still, looking over at the door and stretching her neck to do so. A small smile was on her face, as was a single tear. She must have held it in until they made him leave, not wanting her family to see her like this.

Virgil reached over and wiped it away with his cleaner sleeve gently. She was too pale, too skinny, too small and frail. He was supposed to be the hero, supposed to find a way to save her when the doctors couldn't. His father brought him here but never told him that today was the day, she wasn't going to make it through the night.

Virgil wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at her and taking her in for the last time.

"W-what use am I if I can't..." He let out a silent cry and covered his mouth, leaning down on her bed and holding her close. "You can't go." He whispered. "I was supposed to be the hero like you said. I was..." His throat closed up and he struggled to breathe, sobbing and shaking as hard as his body would let him. "Mom, you can't, you said-" He shook his head and pulled the blanket covering her tight. 

He was supposed to be a hero.


	3. Middle of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that Virgil sometimes does things without noticing, but not sure if I want it in the main story.

He was watching a movie on the couch with the others when he must have dozed off. The living room was dark and the tv had been shut off. He could feel the blanket usually over the back of the couch draped over him. He pushed it off and sat up, groaning as he did. He got up and made his way down the hall, not paying attention to anything else as he fell flat on his bed and back into slumber.  
For once, Virgil felt fully rested and ready for the day. He stretched on his bed, not quite remembering his dazed trek back to his room from the couch he fell asleep on. Swinging his legs over, he decided to eat before showering if it was early enough before work.

He ventured out into the kitchen and blinked, taking in the darkened surroundings. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked over to the stove to check the time. '2:37am'.

"What?" He looked around and walked into the living room to double check the time on a separate clock.

The first thing he noticed was that his previous spot on the couch housed a new visitor, specifically the ripple in space he usually left when he stopped time. The second was the frozen clock, just in case, he needed reassurance that he had indeed broken free.

Had he done it when he woke up? Stretching and walking back to his room, unknowingly having frozen time and just slept until he was more awake?

He closed his eyes and time jolted, continuing on as if nothing had happened. Virgil looked back up at the clock and noticed it had continued on track.

"Can't believe I did that. Again." Virgil groaned into his hands before letting out an annoyed sigh and walking back toward his room. He had slept enough and nothing was going to get him back to sleep, so it was going to be another early day for him. "So much for being awake like normal for once."


	4. Logan saves Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if instead of simply finding Virgil and going home in Chapter 9, Patton ran into some unfortunate people late at night? This is not canon to my story, I just wanted to write fluff and badass Logan stuff as a warm up. :D
> 
> Logicality Fluff ahead
> 
> Also, I may to one-shots with the different pairings instead of the canon ones in my story.
> 
> Warnings: acts of violence and stupidly bad written mugging

"I can make it back okay, you don't have to come walk me back. I know you don't want to be there but you can't avoid him forever, Lo." Patton spoke as he headed back down the street.

"Not forever, per say. Just as long as I feel comfortable. I don't do confrontation." He heard the door close and click shut. "I'm already headed your way and if I hurry it will only be ten or so minutes."

"Logan, I'll be fine." Patton turned the corner and stopped, immediately coming face to face with a group of people. "Oh, excuse me!" Patton moved out of the way. "Sorry about that!" He got two steps before someone grabbed his phone, pulling him back. "Wha-"

The call ended and Logan froze in the middle of the sidewalk. "Patton." He looked down and saw the call had ended. "Patton!" Logan bolted down the street and dialed for Roman.

"Logan, I found-"

"Patton's in trouble." Logan panted down the street, hardly stopping to cross at the crosswalk. "He called. H-he ran into someone. The call... ended."

"Where was he?"

"Old gas station. Southside." He heard Roman curse loudly. "I'm headed there now."

"I'm headed towards Virgil, but I'm the other way. If I can make it to him, he probably can stop time and we can get there immediately. Don't worry, Logan. Just...be careful."

Logan hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, pushing himself to go as fast as he could.

"Well, sure you can use my phone, you just had to ask!" Patton wasn't stupid, he knew he was in trouble. He also knew Logan was smart and had heard him before the call ended. Ten minutes, he just had to procrastinate for that long until he'd have back up.

The guy who had taken his phone laughed and inspected it. "Nice phone. What else you got on you?"

"Oh, not much I'm afraid." Patton stuck his hands in his pockets. "Was out looking for my roommate, he went missing earlier. Haven't seen anyone else tonight, have you? I'm pretty worried. He-"

"Stop talking and empty your pockets!"

Patton jumped and looked up at the four strangers as they started to surround him. "Yes, of course. Sorry, here we are." He pulled out his wallet and a few mints he had spare. "Not much, sorry." They reached out and snagged his wallet, making a face as they checked it. "End of the month, don't really have much." The leader up front pulled out a small knife and Patton immediately brought his hands up. He knew he was surrounded, so he just forced a smile. "Y-you can keep it! Wouldn't mind my ID back though. Getting a new one would be a bother, who likes going to the DMV?"

"This really all you got?" Patton nodded and the thug stepped closer. "I asked you a question."

"Yes, sir! All I have."

Patton watched as his wallet got stuffed into the thugs back pocket. "Well, guess I'll just be double checking. Don't want you lying to me, of course."

Patton flinched and tried to explain himself before the thug stopped, staring him down. "I really don't want trouble." He muttered.

"Dude, you okay?" One of the thugs from behind Patton called out. Suddenly, the leader spun around and Patton saw Logan walking up casually, hands in his pockets. "Ohh, nice." Suddenly, Patton felt a little bad for the muggers. He wasn't exactly sure what Logan could do, but the air of calm about him explained enough.

"Evening, gentlemen. Ahh, Patton. There you are." Logan strode passed the leader and grabbed Patton's shoulders. "You are not injured, are you?"

The four muggers all laughed and closed around the two of them again. "You're an idiot, practically begging us to mug you." One called out.

"I assume they took your phone?" Patton nodded and noticed Logan was extremely red and trying to hide how out of breath he really was. "Your wallet?" Patton nodded harder and pointed to the leader. "I see. Well, this shouldn't take any time." Logan adjusted his glasses, pushing them farther up onto his face. "Patton, I suggest you look away."

The leader suddenly few into the nearest building, Patton's phone and wallet suspended in air where he had been. Logan reached his hand out and grabbed the objects before spinning around.

"The hell?" One called out while two rushed at them. Logan glared and his eyes flashed as they both suddenly fell to the ground. He looked up at the last, unimpressed. "The fuck are you, man?"

He turned to run and Logan pointed at him and then down the alley, watching him fly down into darkness.

Logan turned to return the stolen objects to find Patton staring bewildered. "I believe these are yours."

Patton took his phone and wallet, then looked at the two men on the ground. "What did you do?"

"I turned them off." Patton looked up confused and Logan sighed. "The technical terms would be more than I am willing to explain right now. They are unconscious, I will remedy this when we leave, I promise."

Patton rushed forward and pulled Logan into a hug, dropping his phone and wallet. "You saved me." He hugged Logan tighter and let out a staggered breath. "I was so scared."

"Patton, you're shaking." Logan wrapped his arms around Patton lightly. "Are you okay?"

Patton shook his head no and buried it deeper into Logan's shoulder. "Thank you. You're my hero, thank you."

"You wouldn't have been out here if it wasn't for me."

"That's not true." Patton shook, letting out a soft cry. "You came for me. Thank you."

Logan froze at the realization that Patton had started to cry, but held onto the embrace. "You're safe, Patton."

Roman stood to the side and looked down at Virgil who shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. "Looks like he got here first anyway."

"Yeah, well, you didn't get to me fast enough." Virgil turned and walked away, headed back to the heart of the city. "Come on, we can catch a bus and make it home before they shut down."

Roman turned and jogged to catch up. "Not gonna watch them softly embrace near unconscious muggers? Such a beautiful romantic setting."

"Mmm." Virgil slowly began to relax as they walked. "I think I'll hear Logan out tomorrow."

"Oh?" Virgil looked up at Roman who smiled knowingly down at him. "Please, do tell. What changed?"

"Shut it, princey!" Virgil sped up and hid the blush across his face. "I'm just willing to hear what he has to say. We deserve an apology."

"He was waiting on you in the first place." Virgil shot Roman a glare. "You running out was completely justified, that's not what I meant!"

Virgil snorted and let out a small laugh. "Logan's taken out more thugs than you now. Didn't you only stop two? With my help? He's doubled that."

"No!" Roman shouted. "This is unacceptable! Virge, we can not go home until I've rectified this error!"

"I've been out all day, Roman. Let's just go home."

Roman grumbled to himself and crossed his arms, but didn't speak out. They walked in relative silence for a while before he spoke back up. "They totally have a thing for one another."

"Oh, totally."

 

Roman and Virgil immediately split up and went straight to bed when they got home, quietly waiting for the others to arrive back. When they heard the front door open and quietly shut, Roman would tell you that he heard Logan escort the other to his room before quietly making it down to his own.


	5. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completely hypothetical scenario I typed out. What if Virgil went back in time to try and warn Roman about the mysterious 5th person Logan had been hiding?

Breakfast was finished and Roman was the first one to run out the door. He hardly got passed the apartment building before he felt someone grab his arm and tug. Roman let out a soft cry of surprise before spinning around, face to face with the person who stopped him. "Virgil? I thought you were still asleep?"

Virgil seemed to look up at him and sigh. "Roman, listen, it's important."

"Apparently, not even breakfast got you out of bed, seriously. I left two minutes ago, couldn't this wait?" Roman tugged his arm back lightly and Virgil immediately lets go.

Virgil glared up and Roman. "No, like I said, important. Remember?" He shook his head. "Just listen to me, okay?" Roman huffed and crossed his arms, but didn't say another word. "It's about Logan."

"If this is about his stupid diary, I told you. He's so emotionally stunted, it's probably filled to the brim with stupid-"

"Roman!" Virgil rubbed the back of his neck and turned around. "I forgot how irritating you used to be."

"Virge, look. I want to head to the theater as soon as possible to go over some lines-"

"I know." Virgil turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets, smirking. "They're actually doing Christmas Carol, and you actually got the part of Scrooge. You didn't tell us cause you'll think I'll just rag on you the whole time, so you wait until the last day when I was working and couldn't go. Logan called it a waste of time watching people dance around playing pretend, but Patton absolutely loved it."

Roman tensed up and blinked at Virgil, who stood less hunched over with a cocky expression. "How did..." Roman leaned forward and pointed accusingly at him. "Are you from the future?"

"Ding ding, you got that right. Now, listen-"

Roman shook his head and cut him off. "No, you won't even freeze time to take a nap, let alone go back to tell us something. What's going on?"

"Roman-"

"And why me? If this is about Logan, I get not talking to him if it can't be helped, but why not Patton?"

Virgil groaned and grabbed Roman's arm, pulling him in close before whispering, "Because I trust you, idiot!"

The statement made Roman's brain short circuit for a moment. Virgil let go and huffed, looking away. He could swear a faint blush was on his face. "We hardly tolerate each other right now. How far in the future are you?"

"Not important."

"Not very far, you don't look too much different."

"Roman!" Roman jumped, putting his hands up in surrender. "I need to tell you something. Kind of important, whole reason I'm here?"

"Right, sorry." Roman cleared his throat and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Just taken by surprise is all."

Virgil pulled down on his sleeves. "I get that, I do. I don't know how much this is going to change, but I know at least in the future I can trust you to not be a complete idiot." He smirked up at Roman. "Look." Virgil looked around and stepped closer. "Logan is hiding kinda something important. I need you to do me a favor."

Roman grew completely serious and looked down at Virgil. "Brainiac? What did he do? Why not just go tell yourself?" Roman motioned to the apartment building behind him.

Virgil shook his head. "I don't know what talking with myself will do. Besides." Virgil shuffled uncomfortably. "I don't really trust myself sometimes." Roman nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Patton is going to forgive him pretty quickly, that's a different mess." Virgil seemed to chuckle at some untold joke. "You forgive him pretty easily too after you talk to him about it."

"Should I not?"

Virgil shook his head. "No, knowing the story now it kinda makes sense. Problem is, I don't hear him out and it takes me a lot longer to forgive him."

"He broke your trust." Virgil nodded and Roman stood up tall once more. "What is he hiding that's so important?" He was met with silence. "Okay, so I can't know yet. What do you want me to do about it? You don't trust me now."

"I need you to..." He froze and hunched in on himself. "Just... get me to listen okay? Stay with me and let me hear the dork out."

"How is this important exactly?" Virgil looked up at him but didn't speak. "Let me guess, can't tell me." Roman ran a hand through his hair. "I'm supposed to gain your trust, learn about some stupid secret, tell you to listen to Logan, and it's going to prevent... What exactly? I need something to go off of here."

Virgil looked back over his shoulder quickly. "Okay, okay. There's this... person and he might be in danger." He shifted uncomfortably. "If I had just listened to Logan instead of running off, you wouldn't have wasted time trying to find me." Virgil looked up. "Look, this might do nothing but I wasn't going to sit there and let someone gets hurt because of me, okay?"

"If this works and changes things, wouldn't you have never come back in the first place to change things?"

Virgil looked up at Roman again, the smug attitude returning. "Just leave it to me, Ro. Wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it might work, ya know?" He turned around and started jogging away. "Try not to worry about it too much, that's my job!" He headed for a tree and vanished. 

Roman knew if he went and checked, that invisible portal was probably gone. He rubbed his head and thought about everything that just happened.

".... did he call me Ro?"


	6. Dr. Horrible AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, for your viewing pleasure... A Dr. Horrible AU of my Practicality AU.
> 
> ...Also, I can shorten A Lesson In Practicality to ALIP and I totally have to do that now.

"It's coming along splendidly, Virgil!" Logan flitted around his lab with excitement. "Theoretically, it should be fully operational by the end of the week! I just need to get my hands on some Wonderflonium- are you even listening?"

Virgil continued to sift through the mail. "Yeah, yeah. Awesome freeze ray, gonna stop your archnemesis, fix the city then the world." He held out a letter. "Here, this seems to be the only not junk today."

Logan sighed at his failed attempt to keep his friend slash sidekicks' attention and grabbed the letter, placing it to the side without a glance. "Can't you pretend to be listening to me just once?"

"You're after the same thing, Logan, and you know how I feel about it." Virgil walked around the room and sat down on a stool. "You want to take down the hero of the city and rule it your way."

"I want to help!" Logan slammed a fist on the table in front of him. "They laughed at my ideas, especially that so-called hero! Mocked me and threw me out, and now he's telling the mayor to run the city into the ground! Things are even worse since he came about!"

"I know that Logan, I do. This doesn't seem to be the way to fix it though. First off, making yourself into the super villain just to fight him?" Virgil leaned forwards onto the table. "Secondly, you're too good of a person to be a villain."

"If that bumbling moron can trounce around the city as a hero and be the most self-serving jackass in the city and be praised, he will only be stopped by his opposite."

"Uh huh," Virgil smirked up at his friend. "And what about what he will think when he finds out?"

Logan spun around and turned back to his project. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh? So you aren't running late to do your laundry right now just to see him?"

Logan jumped and looked at the clock. "Damn." He ripped off the goggles around his neck and started to remove his jacket. "We shall discuss this later!"

 

It started a few months ago.

Logan was a man of habit, so going to the laundromat on a day he normally wouldn't be deviating from the familiar and comfortable schedule he abided by. However, he had left city hall after a meeting with the mayor. He presented all his ideas on plans and budgets to improve the city. The mayor seemed thoroughly intrigued before The Prince, the hero of the city, walked in and mocked every idea he had. He went from being hopeful to being kicked out and laughed at.

He decided to distract himself with work, it's always what he did. However, he couldn't help but notice the other man in the next row over. 

He smiled and shined like the world held no grievances with him, shining a light on a normally dreary day. He hummed to himself as he sorted through his clothes and sat down with a puzzle book to pass the time.

Logan kept stealing glances his way, wondering why he couldn't keep himself from being distracted by the man until he gathered his things and left.

The next week, Logan changed his schedule and went back to the laundromat. Just like the week before, it wasn't long before the same man came in. Logan smiled, he seemed to have a scheduled laundry day much like he did, an attribute he could appreciate. This time the random stranger did a bit of paperwork and Logan wondered who he was and what he did.

By the next week, Virgil had found out by obviously noticing the change in schedule, and was telling Logan to talk to the guy. Determined to do just the opposite and watch from afar, Logan had only learned what he knew in passing. Not wanting to indulge in the bad habit of stalking to discover more, which unfortunately told him a bit but never enough.

One day, he answered his phone with his name, Patton. He also learned that outside of his job, Patton volunteered at a local homeless shelter, because of course, he did. The man seemed selfless and a beacon of hope in the city that never seemed to want to do the right thing. He saw Patton try his best to fix things from the inside, the right way, just like Logan had. He was watching him fail, also like he had, but persevere through it all. Logan was then determined, he was going to fix the city for both of them.

 

Logan looked back at Virgil with a look and hopeful smile like he did every week. "You wouldn't want to this time, would you?"

"Sorry, man. Not today, just do it yourself!"

Logan sighed and Virgil shrugged. Every week he offered to have Virgil accompany him. With someone at his side, he would maybe get the motivational push needed to finally talk to Patton, but every week Virgil shot him down.

"Actually..." Logan froze and turned around, watching Virgil smirk over at him. "Stop by that frozen yogurt place on your way and I'll meet you there."

"Virgil, I am already running behind!"

"If you want me to show, you have to pay me."

"You are the worst evil sidekick." Logan's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Fine, but you're getting plain vanilla and no complaints."

"Sure, boss, whatever you say."

Logan entered the laundromat with a paper bag in one hand, scanning the room. He looked around at the usual spot but found no sign of Patton. Of course, the one time Virgil agrees and the man wasn't even there. He placed the bag down and went to retrieve his hamper to continue to do what he was there for.

Ten minutes had passed and he heard the jingle of the door, looking up and finding Patton casually walking in, a bit later than normal. Logan quickly sent Virgil a text asking his location, now that Logan was alone with the other man.

His phone dinged and he looked down, frowning at his response.  
'I'm not showing up, give him the frozen yogurt for me. ; ) '

Logan groaned and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, pocketing his phone. He readjusted them and looked up, eyes meeting Patton's who had glanced over at the noise.

"You okay?" Patton asked. 

Logan froze before looking away quickly. "Y-yes." He looked over at the bag and thought back to the message he had received. "It seems..." He cleared his throat. "My acquaintance will no longer be joining me today after he forced me to buy him a treat as payment." Logan dare not look over at Patton as he reached over and grabbed the bag. "Y-you wouldn't happen to enjoy frozen yogurt, would you?"

He reached in and pulled out the plain cup on top before finally getting the courage to glance over. Patton looked shocked and a small smile grew on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Logan reached out and handed it to him. "I have my own, so it will simply be a waste."

"Well, then! I guess we're officially laundry buddies, huh?" Patton reached and grabbed the cup from him. "Thank you! My name's Patton."

"Logan." Patton reached out and shook his hand before he popped off the lid and took a bite with a smile. It was infectious, Logan smiling back at him as Patton seemed to light up the room. 

"It's good! So, Logan..." Patton walked around and jumped up on a machine, cup still in hand. "I see you here all the time and we never talk. We both have some time to waste so let's fix that, shall we?"

Virgil heard the door creak open and looked over. Logan had a smile a mile wide plastered on his face and was still flushed red from he could only imagine was a successful day. "So. How much do you hate me right now?"

Logan ignored him and walked over and fell into his chair with a happy sigh. "I managed to talk to him. We talked! Like an actual conversation! He even said we should talk next week as well!"

"You're like a school girl with a hopeless crush, you know that?"

Logan got up from his seat and flitted around the room. "Anyway... I have a freeze ray to build, we can talk later."

"Sure."

Logan sifted through his blueprints and started typing away at his laptop before suddenly freezing and looking over at Virgil. "Did you know his eyes are a shockingly bright shade of blue? Apparently a trait he gained from his mother, which is surprising due to their recessive-"

"Logan!" Virgil laughed as the other was startled out of his rant. "Freeze ray, remember?"

"Sorry. Just started thinking about freezing and cold and blue..."

"You're hopeless."

 

It had been going so well. Logan had Virgil hop on the roof of the van and plant the device while time was frozen. He made it look like he could merely teleport, he didn't need others knowing his true powers. He hopped off and the guard driving the van was none the wiser. 

Then things started going badly.

He ran into Patton and got heavily distracted, signing a petition to turn an old abandoned building into a homeless shelter. Logan could do nothing as Patton's face lit up as he excitedly went on and on until the device in his hand beeped angrily at him. Logan jumped and signed, apologizing as he ran off with a promise to make it up to him and hear the rest of his story on laundry day.

He quickly pushed away at the device and ran to put on his costume, if he could really call it that. People didn't tend to know the difference even with his face not covered in anything other than goggles.

He took control of the van with success, causing the driver to jump out... when Prince appeared.

The man was serenading himself as he jumped on the van and punched the control. Logan fought to steer it but it swerved uncontrollably. He looked up and saw it turn and head straight for Patton.

Logan's heart stopped for a moment as he watched on. He didn't think as he tossed the broken remote to the side. His eyes lit up and he reached out a hand, following nothing but instinct as he pulled the van to a complete stop. He dropped to his knees gasping for breath, not entirely sure how he managed it.

He stumbled up and looked over, hoping Patton was saved, to freeze in place.

Prince was there, holding him close and singing still, grinding on the last of his nerves. 

"You saved me..." Patton muttered out just loud enough for him to hear. "T-that van would have... and you stopped it!" He smiled up. "Thank you."

"Of course, it was no problem for me, the Prince." He smiled and stared off into the distance, surely hearing applause for him that did not exist. "And your name would me?"

"P-patton!"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful creature."

Logan watched as the Prince grabbed Patton's hand, lifting it up to his lips and giving it a quick kiss. His eyes flickered from the van back to the duo as Patton giggled and fell for the stupid act.

He ran and forced the back doors of the van open, quickly hopping inside. There was a briefcase strapped down he quickly grabbed and took, not bothering to look back as he angrily raced off of the crime scene.

"If Prince wants a fight, he's going to get one," Logan muttered to himself.


	7. Doctor Horrible 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I finish my little side AU idea.
> 
> It has 2 endings. A Sad one and a slightly less sad one! :D

Virgil stood to the side, tossing darts at the dartboard across from him that donned the face of The Prince, various holes in the photo in the center. "Seems like it failed to me."

"It was a test run, Virgil, I needed to make sure the freeze ray was functional."

"It was functional, alright. It didn't shut off until you broke it." He tossed a dark and smirked as it hit the photo on the chin. "Can you fix it?"

"Can I fix it..." Logan scoffed, the broken gun spread out in front of him. "Give me a few hours and it will be back and that stupid loose wire will be glued back to something a bit more reliable this time."

"I'm sorry, Elmer has never let me down before!"

Logan looked up and froze the dart Virgil had just tossed in the air. It suddenly flew straight, hitting the bullseye of the dart board. "WOAH!" Virgil put his hands up in mock surrender. "You okay, buddy?"

"Of course."

Logan looked away, but not before causing the previous darts fly out and meet the center of the photo as well. Virgil snorted out a laugh and turned around. "Okay, tell me what's wrong."

Virgil sat down on his favorite stool, waiting for a response. Logan leaned over the table and sighed. "They went on a date today."

"Ouch." Logan reached forward and started disassembling the machine in front of him. "So, what? You're gonna build a death ray and kill the guy, mister 'I'm totally evil'?"

"Nonsense, although a death ray would be rather simple. I have that old stun ray, it's a matter of amplifying its effects and switching out the core for-"

"WOAH!" Virgil stood up, knocking over the stool in the process. He walked over to his friend and held up his arms, waving them back and forth. "No, stop that thought process right now! No death ray, you are not killing someone, Lo!"

Logan huffed and turned back to his project. "Of course not."

"No." Virgil grabbed Logan's shoulders, spinning him around. "I know how you are. Promise me you will not build a death ray." Logan stared Virgil down and shifted his eyes away but didn't speak. "LOGAN!"

"Okay!" He shouted. "No death ray."

Virgil nodded and removed his arms. "Good. Now, I'm going to go spy on your arch nemesis for you while you work. Gotta be a good sidekick."

"Heh, how you like that fool is beyond me."

Virgil spun around quickly. "I do not like the Prince, I am just trying to help so you don't sit here wondering what he's doing constantly!"

Logan made no comment as he went back to his work. He heard Virgil angrily groan and walk out the door. He waited, counting silently to himself before walking over to one of his drawers of abandoned projects. He pulled open the biggest one, staring down at the 'Stun Ray' in front of him.

 

"How was your weekend, Logan?" Patton sifted through his clothes in the dryer, making sure they were warm and completely dried. 

"Dull, same as always. Just working on a new project or two."

"You know, I'm impressed with you." Patton looked up and smiled. "You said you went to town hall with ideas to improve the city and they shot you down, but you just picked yourself right back up and now you're working on new stuff and doing it yourself!"

"Yeah. Well, how about you? You're actually out there, actively fixing the city while I'm behind a door trying to get ready, always trying to..."

Patton saw Logan look out the window, letting his sentence fade off. "Hey." Patton leaned forward, placing his hand on Logan's as it rested on the machine. "Everything happens."

"Don't say for a reason, Patton, please."

"Well, no." Patton gave a small, sadder smile. "But everything does happen. It just depends on what we do next."

Logan sighed softly and smiled up at Patton, who could swear see the shine in his eyes brighten. "The world needs more people like you." He muttered mostly to himself. Logan quickly looked away, embarrassed at his words. "This world is going to burn the way it keeps going, and the flood that goes to wipe away that fire will leave us with nothing."

"That's not true!" Logan looked back at Patton who stared him down with a determined glint in his eyes. "Seeds can't grow without a little rain! It just takes some hard work to make sure it's just right and taken care of!"

Logan watched as Patton smiled and finished loading his clothes into the basket and closing the door. "So, how was your weekend then, Patton?"

He knew how it was, he and Virgil had spotted Patton with the Prince at the park in a swan boat of all things. Logan had even followed them to the homeless shelter Patton volunteered at. He was amazed Prince kept a straight face as he sat down and ate, listening to Patton go on and on about future projects and improvements to the place, eyes lit up and filled with hope...

"I went on a date, actually." 

"You're kidding."

If Patton noticed the uninterested tone, he ignored it. "Yeah, I thought he would be a bit self-centered, you know? He's got a bit of a reputation and people only talk about how good looking he is as the only redeeming thing about him, but I guess that just goes to show you can't judge a book. He was so kind and sweet and he actually listened, you know?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, I think I might see him again." The lights began to shake and flicker. Patton looked up and around the room, noticing some of the machines shake as well. "Is-are... is this an earthquake?"

Suddenly everything stopped and Logan let out a slow breath. "Don't worry, it seems to have passed."

"Oh, that was a bit scary." Patton looked over and lit up again, as he always did. "Good thing you're here to protect me, huh?"

Surely, this was the worst hell Logan could imagine for himself. 

"Oh! Actually, speaking of my date... he said he might stop by!"

And it got worse.

"Here?" Logan at Patton in a panic. "Oh, that reminds me, I was supposed to be somewhere!"

Logan headed straight for the door, abandoning everything behind. "What about your clothes?"

"I'll just come back!"

Logan threw open the door and immediately met with a force that pushed him back. "Woah there!" Before he could even look up, he has spun around and an arm wrapped around his shoulder, forcing him back into the laundromat. "Is your friend so intimidated he's trying to run?"

"Prince, I was hoping you could make it!"

"Of course, and with good news! But first!" He let go of Logan and stuck out his hand. "The Prince, the one and only! You must be the laundry buddy Patton has mentioned!"

Logan ducked his head and quickly took the hand, giving it a quick shake. "Yeah, we're meeting for the first time!" He pulled back his hand quickly and mentally berated himself. "I need to be going so-"

"GUESS what the mayor is doing behind closed doors right now?" The Prince cut him off from escaping. "Signing over a certain building into a homeless shelter."

"Oh my goodness, is he really?" Patton jumped up and down in his spot before jumping to the Prince, giving him a tight hug. "That's amazing!"

The Prince laughed and for a moment, Logan could understand why Virgil and Patton fell for the hero act watching him laugh and hug Patton close. 

"Of course, the only signature he needed was my fist! With a pen in it, as I signed the petition you had..."

"Oh this is great, I have so much to do but I have all these ideas, this is great!" Patton picked up one of his filled baskets of clothes. "I'll take care of this, I'll be right back!"

Logan and the Prince watched Patton happily trot out of the laundromat with small smiles. As soon as the door shut, Logan shifted away from the Prince. "Well, I was on my way out personally-"

"Not so fast!" Prince grabbed him and pulled him close once more! "Not before I say how wonderful it has been to meet you!" Prince bent down and looked at Logan as he hunched over. "... Doctor."

Logan jumped back as much as the Prince would allow and glared up at him. "You must have me mistaken for someone else."

"You have a little crush, don't you doc?" Prince spun them around and watched Patton give up a shirt straight from his basket to a man he must have recognized from the shelter. "That's what makes this all the more... sweeter. Because he's what you want... and I have him too. I must say, you have impeccable tastes, he is quite the catch."

Logan stumbled as he was released from the Prince's grip. "I'm sure I'll see you around... Logan, was it?"

As the Prince turned around to join Patton outside, Logan couldn't think of anything else but... "I'm going to end you and everything you stand for."

 

"This is a bad idea, you promised me, Logan!"

"I don't care."

Logan adjusted the weapon in front of him, placing tape over the word 'stun' angrily before picking it up and swinging around, meeting Virgil face to face. 

"I'm coming with you, and you know you can't stop me."

Logan's eyes sparked with a light and determination. "You know I can."

Virgil vanished and in an instant was in Logan's face, staring him down. "I dare you." The stood nose to nose silently before Logan's eyes slowly faded to normal. "You're going to make an irreversible mistake, Logan, and as your best friend I can't just stand by and watch."

Logan took a step back and held the Raygun in between the two. "Guess we'll just see how this turns out."

 

"Justice has a name. And its name, besides Justice, is the Prince!"

The mayor stood down from the podium and the Prince proudly took his place. "I just would like to say, I met my wonderful new boyfriend and he had such a strong determination to help others, it inspired me to step up! He made me want to help, even for someone like you all!"

"Prince!" Patton hissed, covering his face.

"Oh, of course, there's nothing wrong with being homeless and smelly!" Patton slouched over in his chair trying to hide away from everyone. "That is not coming out right. ANYWAY! Patton had this wonderful idea to make this old building into a homeless shelter to help the less fortunate, so of course, I talked to the mayor to help out. In his kind generosity, he made me a statue, which is just-" the Prince laughed and shook his head. "-just the nicest thing! See how one small act can affect all those around you? Wonderful! Now, I wrote a small speech!" Patton peered out from behind his hands as the Prince pulled index cards out from his pocket. "I hate the homeless!" He flipped to the next card. "...ness problem that plagues this city!"

"Oh, brother," Virgil grumbled, crossing his arms and falling back into his chair in the back row. He looked over at the large cloth covering the statue of the Prince that was brought in earlier. He got up and turned away from the Prince. Meeting the back wall where the lights to the room held, he met eyes with the Prince who saw him as they made eye contact. He paused in his speech and Virgil smirked, pushing the button and plunging the room in darkness.

Murmurs grew loud as the lights turned back on. Everyone looked around as the Prince looked back up at Virgil. He walked around the podium and stared him down before pointing. "What are you up to, villain?"

Virgil smiled and tilted his head. "It's called a distraction your majesty."

Before the Prince could utter another word, the cloth on the statue flew up and Logan stood up proudly. In front of him, his freeze ray was mounted and glowed with a bluish light before shooting out, hitting the Prince right in the chest. He staggered back before freezing completely in place. "Amazing what one can do in a dark room and frozen time." Virgil chuckled to himself.

Logan jumped down and slowly started walking towards the stage. "How funny, not a word, no one? You were all so talkative before." He spun around and looked at the crowd around him. "Strange, I've been trying to get someone to listen to me for quite a while. Is the silence of your hero all it took?"

"He'll stop you!"

Logan stopped and turned towards the sound of the voice, looking over at the crowd. No one stood up or made a move that they had spoken. "Oh, of course, he will. He'll always protect you." Logan looked back towards the stage. "Your Highness!" He made a dramatic bow and held it before standing back up. His long coat flourished as he pulled the hidden ray gun out from underneath it, pointing it straight up at the ceiling and letting loose a shot. The room grew loud with panic as people ran for the doors. Logan silently lets them flee, staring up at the man frozen on stage. "So much for keeping them all safe, huh?"

Logan walked up and jumped up the few feet onto the stage. He looked out at the few reporters and people too terrified or too curious to leave their seats. He looked in the back and saw Virgil standing there, arms crossed and shaking his head. Logan turned back to the Prince and held up the gun. "Next time you want to help others, how about actually caring? Fitting you'd die on a stage, you were quite the actor."

He lifted the gun up and aimed it, merely a foot away. He took in a deep breath and stared down the frozen hero. His hands shook and his palms grew sweaty before it started to lower. "I..."

A sound rang out and Logan looked over at his freeze ray. "That can't be good."

He looked back at the Prince who quickly shot up and grabbed Logan, holding him by the scruff of his jacket. He then threw him off the stage and down the row between the setup chairs. "Oh, sorry, were you in the middle of something?" He jumped off the stage and stalked forward, stomping a foot down onto Logan's chest. "Seems your time is up, Doctor."

He looked over and reached down, picking up the ray gun. The tape had peeled off, revealing 'STUN RAY' underneath it. "A stun ray and a freeze ray? Very original." He aimed it straight at Logan, who shook his head but couldn't speak. "Let us see if this one works better than your other, shall we?"

"No, idiot, don't-!"

The gun sparked, a crack on the side glowing as the Prince pulled the trigger. It suddenly erupted and let out a shockwave, causing the Prince to fly back several feet.

"Logan!" 

He heard footsteps approach as he rolled to the side, gasping for breath. Glancing up, Virgil was right there helping him. "I-i c-couldn't-"

"No shit." Virgil pulled on his arm, helping him stand. "I told you. You're not a bad guy, Lo."

A shout rang out and they looked over at the Prince. He writhed on the ground before sitting up, holding onto his arm. A shard from the gun stuck out of it, sparks flying as he slowly lost control. "Ah, g-get it out!"

"No!" Logan shouted. "Removing it will cause quicker blood loss, wait for the medics!"

The Prince glared over at the duo. "Why should I listen to a villain like you? You tried to kill me!"

"YOU just tried to kill ME!"

"I didn't know it was going to KILL YOU!" The Prince stood up, pulling his arm close but heeding his nemesis' words. "I'm not through with you yet, Doctor!"

Logan watched as the Prince sprinted to the door, busting it open with his good arm. "Are you good to go?" Logan looked over at Virgil before nodding. The other sprinted after the hero, Logan not quite sure what he was planning.

He looked around the room at the overturned chairs, wondering how it had gone so wrong. Or perhaps so right, seeing as he was sure he wouldn't have pulled the trigger.

"Patton." He whispered, glancing around frantically. "PATTON!"

"L-lo?"

He spun and took a few steps before freezing in place.

Against the wall, trying to hide behind a few chairs that had since fallen over, was Patton. His hand was in his lap, painted red. As was his shirt, and his face and-

"Patton!" He ran forward, sliding and numb to all his previous pain. He slid onto his knees and held out his arms, too afraid to touch the other man. "Hold on, Pat! You're okay, the medics will be here and you'll be okay!" He eyed the rather large piece of the raygun sticking out from Patton's gut.

"Lo..." Patton's head fell to the side as he looked up at him. "Don't worry, Lo."

"P-patton!"

"The Prince... will save us..."

Logan froze at those words, at Patton's small smile that appeared after he said them. Patton slowly closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh as he did. 

"Patton, no please!" He reached out and shook the man. "J-just a moment! Patton!"

Logan watched as Patton's head fell limp, his hair falling over his face and the small smile still plastered, full of hope as it always had been. With shaking hands, Logan reached over and picked up the man as a sound erupted in the back of the room. He turned and saw a reporter that had remained taking a photo as he stood there. Logan walked forward as medics arrived, placing him on a gurney that had appeared slowly and carefully before turning and walking out the door. 

No one bothered to stop him.

Reports would talk about a brave, selfless man that stood up to the horribleness of the city and gave it everything he could. They would tell about how a villain came out and took the one person the city's hero had ever cared for without a thought. They would talk about how he picked up the body and left it, not a tear on the villain's face.

No one stopped him as he walked into banks and demanded anything he needed. 

No one stopped him as he took over the city, fixing it the ways he always had wished, the Prince nowhere to be found.

No one stopped the man who had already lost everything.

 

 

BONUS ENDING  
(Happy ending...?)

 

Patton." He whispered, glancing around frantically. "PATTON!"

"L-lo?"

He spun and took a few steps before freezing in place.

Against the wall, trying to hide behind a few chairs that had since fallen over, was Patton. His hand was in his lap, painted red. As was his shirt, and his face and-

"Patton!" He ran forward, sliding and numb to all his previous pain. He slid onto his knees and held out his arms, too afraid to touch the other man. "Hold on, Pat! You're okay, the medics will be here and you'll be okay!"

Patton smiled up at him but made no further attempt to move. "Y-you... lowered the g-gun..."

"Patton please don't speak, you need to conserve energy!"

"I... knew you weren't bad..." Patton took in a sharp breath in pain, slamming his eyes shut. "Y-you-"

"For the love of all that is, Patton, please stop talking or you'll-!"

Logan watched as Patton's head fell forward and he let out his final breath. Logan bit his lip, suppressing a sob that threatened to escape and refused to let the tears fall. He shook his head and reached over to pick up the man.

"Logan."

He froze, looking down at Patton who remained motionless. "P-pat-"

"Turn around."

Logan dropped his arms and slowly spun around, eyes widening in fear. "H-how..."

He walked forward and kneeled down next to Logan. Reaching out, he stopped just before grazing the man's cheek. "I'm sorry, Two."

"Patton, I don't understand."

Logan looked over and they shared a look. Logan stared at the face of the man he thought dead and shook his head as tears fell. He gasped for breath as his body shook with each sob. "Y-you had... Died and I-!"

"I'm just like you, Logan. And like Prince. And probably that friend of yours." Logan glanced up at Patton as he reached over. In a flash of light, the Patton against the wall started to glow brightly before he pulled away. "Ah! Oh, Two. I'm so, so sorry." Patton's lip trembled as he pulled his hand back. "I can't pull you back in, you're already gone."

"Self-d-duplication?"

Patton sadly nodded as tears welled up in his eyes. "I had a bad feeling about today so I sent Two in my place, but..."

Logan launched himself into Patton's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm never doing anything like this again!" He cried out. "I'll throw out my coat a-and destroy the lab! God, Virgil was right. I never listen! I-" Logan felt his throat close with guilt as he pulled away, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Patton..."

Hesitantly, Patton lifted his arms up and held onto Logan. "I can't say I agree with everything you do, Logan but... You're not a bad person. I believe everyone has good in them, and you obviously do."

"I-I... just tired of being ignored and not listened to... I could help b-but-!"

"Your power wasn't like Roman's so no one listened."

Logan wiped at his eyes and removed the goggles from his head completely, ruffling his hair. "R-roman?"

"The Prince."

Footsteps grew louder as shouts rang out from the room.

"Patton, you have to go."

"Logan..."

He shook his head, looking down at his hands and making sure the Patton against the wall was out of his sight. "I have to stay, and you can't be seen with me. They'll think it was a trick or something, the media is stupid like that." Logan looked up at Patton and smiled. "You're the best thing about this city, don't let me take you down too."

When the reporters found Logan, he had wiped the tears from his face and stood tall. The goggles he had removed had been replaced and covered his red eyes to hide the blotchiness from his tears. He walked straight out of the building and no one stopped him.

The Prince returned to his heroic duties shortly after his recovery. He had claimed to have 'captured' the Doctor's sidekick and reported that his nemesis had fled, afraid of the repercussions of his actions.

It was revealed that Patton was okay, he told reporters about his power quickly and how the Prince feared for his safety that day, so he hadn't gone himself.

Logan still did laundry, but he could never go back to his usual spot, too afraid to look Patton in the eye.

Virgil had convinced Roman to let Logan go after explaining, and had not intervened in their relationship. It hurt to watch Patton and Roman together, but the other two figured it was their punishment for their crimes.


	8. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my apology for the last chapter.
> 
> Roman's sister who will probably never show up or get mentioned...

Roman looked over at his sister as she jumped onto the couch facing him with a big smile. "What is it now?" He groaned.

"Aww, come on! Can't I just say hi to my big brother?"

Roman looked back at the tv and put his hands behind his head. "That's not how siblings work. What do you want?"

"Can you drive me to the mall pleaaase?"

Roman sighed and looked over at her. She was pouting and giving the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Not gonna work, Julie. You know I've grown immune to it by now."

"Come on, Ro! You never go anywhere and you won't let me borrow your car!"

"You have a permit, you are not driving anywhere."

Julie sighed and flopped over on the couch. "If I don't go to the mall and see my friends I will die due to lack of social interaction!"

"You're not a sim, you'll be fine."

"Then I'll become a recluse and bother you more! A leper, an outcast-!"

"Fine!" Roman chuckled and looked down at her. "I have no idea where you get the theatrics from."

She sat up and smiled. "Come on, you're the most dramatic person on this planet."

Roman grasped the front of his shirt. "Ah, it hurts!" He slid off of the couch and fell to his knees. "T-the pain! I can't go on!" He fell and held an arm towards Julie. "Always remember me, my Juliet! Bleurgh!" He flopped his arm down and stuck out his tongue. 

Julie jumped off of the couch and put her foot on his chest. "I have slain the Prince, his kingdom shall fall!"

Roman peeked up and grabbed her ankle. "I have tricked you, Dragon Witch!" He pushed her off of him and quickly sprang up, engulfing her in a massive hug. "Now that I have you, I can reveal your biggest weakness!"

"NO, no no no RO STOP!"

Roman picked up his sister and playfully tossed her on the couch. "TICKLE ATTACK!"

Before he could get any closer, Julie had stretched her leg out to his chest and stopped him in place. "Roman I swear if you even try you'll regret it."

Roman sighed and dropped his hands, taking a step back. "You used to love that!"

"When I was five yeah." She sat up and fixed her long hair over her shoulder. "Now, take me to the mall."

"Uh, not with that attitude I won't."

"Come oooon, you promised! And if you don't I'm telling mom you promised and then took it back."

Roman glared down at his sister as she smirked triumphantly back up. "Fine! I can go check for jobs anyway, I haven't heard back from anything."

"Still?" Roman headed for the bowl that held the keys over by the front door. "It's been a while since you've been let go, someone should have swiped you up by now!"

"Yeah, well, that's not how the world works." He reached down and pulled out the keys to his car. "Now come on, my looks can only get me so far and the sooner I'm out of here, the sooner I don't have to be at your beck and call anymore."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Julie walked by Roman and gave him a smile. "You think you can escape!" 

"True..." He laughed and walked out the front door. Roman reached out quickly and ruffled her hair with his hand. Julie let out a gasp as he pulled his hand back, her hair full of so much static it lifted into the air in every direction. 

"ROMAN!"


	9. Fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan talk about a common interest.
> 
> Warning: Doctor Who opinions ahead.

"I do not see your point," Logan stated.

Virgil sighed. "I'm just saying, Nine was a good Doctor but he left too early to really grow into the character. I think Twelve did a better job. Heck, even the War Doctor did a better job."

"Counter argument, the storyline with the Bad Wolf was well fleshed out for a beginning one series idea."

"Yeah, that went out the window with Ten just falling in love with Rose. I will give you that the call back in the 50th special was good though."  
"All valid points."

Virgil suddenly sat up and turned to Logan. "We could argue forever about the best New Who Doctors, but you know what we should be arguing about?"

"We are having a friendly debate, no arguing between us. However, go ahead, you have my attention."

Virgil leaned over and smiled. "Best companion."

"Oh, I see, that could be a bit interesting to talk about." Logan placed a hand on his chin. "There are a few options I would have to eliminate immediately."

"Logan."

He looked over at Virgil who had the most serious look Logan had ever seen on his face. "Donna Noble."

"Oh." Logan looked to be in deep thought. "That is a good point. Doctor-Donna was rather intriguing in-"

"No. Just... Best companion."

"Well, there is much more to discuss besides all that. For example, Bill Potts was an interesting take, especially since you seem so keen on Capaldi's adaptation to the role."

"Hey. He was playing electric guitar while on a tank, that was pretty sick."

Logan looked baffled at the statement. "I do not understand, no one was physically ill in that scene."

"Logan, buddy, work with me here!"

"I am trying to hold a friendly debate."

Virgil stared Logan down before a smirk suddenly appeared on his face. He slapped a hand over his mouth and started to laugh, holding it down. "Oh, my gosh, Lo. Captain Jack Harkness."

"Oh, well, yes. He was also a rather interesting companion to the Doctor."

"No, no! Logan... Roman."

Logan's brows knit together in confusion. "I do not follow."

"Just... think of the two of them and compare them for a bit."

"I do not see how this is necessary. Captain Jack was a notorious flirt who was, as I believe it is said, 'extra' in many ways. As well as-" Logan froze and his eyes widened a bit. "Oh."

Virgil started chuckling to himself again. "Yeah, 'oh'. I'm totally calling him the Face of Ro now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Doctor Who reference? Fantastic." -This caused me to headcanon Logan's favorite Doctor being Nine. So I had to figure out who Virgil might like. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is an apology, I have not had a day off since I posted the last chapter of Practicality. I had a bit of time so wrote this out as a warm up to work on it and decided to post this for you for being patient.
> 
> It should update Tuesday, which is my next day off.


	10. Too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly another story based off of something that happened, this time very loosely. Just a scene I didn't like but kept writing anyway just to share.

Roman glanced up at the sky, watching what few stars the city would allow shine through. He checked his surroundings once in a while to make sure he was safe and not followed before heading to his 'secret hideaway'. Which was simply the spot he went and removed the costume from so no one could follow him home. He was probably overly paranoid but with multiple news reportings on him, he wasn't willing to take the chance. Granted, it was local news and nothing important, but the news was news.

He stopped at one point, watching a trail of smoke flow by. He squinted and rubbed his eyes, looking back and forth for the source. The smoke seemed light enough but traveled aways. He followed it one direction before it tapered off, retracing his steps back the other way.

He came to a building and glanced around, searching for the exact source. He quickly reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his phone, glancing around. He located a street sign as he heard a voice answer his call. 

"Yes, I would like to report a trail of smoke coming from a building? I'm unsure what it is but--yes. I was on my way home."

Roman glanced around and rattled off the address best he could, but even after he hung up, he didn't have the heart to leave the scene.

Eventually, he heard sirens and ducked away, removing his mask as he did. A cop car pulled up and he saw a flashlight flicker around before he ducked away to hide. He heard the officer talk and heard a radio go off before a loud banging caused him to jump.

"I should leave," Roman muttered to himself, looking back into the alley he ducked into. It was a dead end, but Roman made no attempt to move. "I should go before more people show up and I get caught."

Someone eventually answered the door, very upset. The building was a small three-floor two family apartment based on how the man talked. At the mention of smoke and pointing it out, it suddenly grew dead quiet. The sound of footsteps stomping and faint yelling muffled the silence. The officer's radio went off and sirens in the distance started to grow louder.

Next thing Roman was aware, he peeked out at the officer as two more pulled up. 

"Any news?"

A loud crash answered the officer as he turned to the tenants next to him. "Is everyone out?"

The looked around before Roman saw one freeze. "Where's Gabbie?"

Roman froze as the officers panicked, calling for an ETA on the truck, headed back into the building. He looked up and placed his mask back on before running out, scaring the group of people before him.

"Where's her room?" Roman looked down from the building at the group who stared at him confused. "Her room, quickly!"

"S-second floor!" He pointed at a door and Roman rushed passed the officer in the doorway, racing up the stairs.

He quickly walked around carefully, checking every doorway he passed. "Hello?" He called out. "It's not safe in here, we need to get you out! Your family is waiting!" Roman pushed opened the door and saw a teenage girl under her blanket rifling through her bedsheets. "Miss, I need to get you out."

"J-just a second!"

Roman slowly approached her, raising his hands just in case. "Whatever it is, it isn't as important as your life."

The girl turned around, face red and out of breath. "I-I just need a second!"

Roman froze as he looked back at the girl. She wasn't rifling through her sheets, she was wrapping them around her. She looked panicked and Roman was suddenly brought back to the previous night.

"Okay, just breath with me, okay?"

 

A few minutes later, Roman walked out the front door with the girl on his arm as the cop he had passed led the way. He walked in on the situation after a moment of hesitation and Roman silenced him, having control of the situation. He let go of her arm and she walked over to her family after giving him a silent thanks.

The cop walked up and stared Roman down with a confused look. "You that guy from the news or just some weirdo with a good heart?"

"Excuse you?" Roman held a hand to his chest. "I don't have to be a weirdo to wear a costume, do I?" The cop raised an eyebrow at him and Roman huffed. "It's fine if you go to Disney and people do it but I'm a weirdo?"

"They get paid to do that."

"Is saving people not payment enough?"

The cop laughed and shook his head. "Didn't think you'd be one for rescuing people from fires." A fireman rushed by and Roman looked over at the fire truck pulled over in front of the building.

Roman smiled and looked up at the building, seeing the increased smoke but still no sign of a fire. "I saw the smoke, figured I should call someone since it was out of my league, but I couldn't leave until I was sure."

"Well, thank you." Roman looked at the officer who was watching the families on the side, talking to another officer. "You saved them, it could have gotten worse. I have to ask though-"

Roman blinked and gasped for air, shaking his head. He looked up at the officer and noticed he was still staring off into the distance. Roman glanced down, meeting Virgil's furious glare.

"What the hell?!"

"Virgil? What are you doing here?"

"You just ran into a burning building!"

"It's hardly on fire, I was fine!"

"You're a complete and total moron, you know that?"

"Aww, you do care." When Virgil didn't react, Roman dropped his smirk and sighed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't leave her after I heard. She... I think she was having one of those things you had last night." Roman looked over at the girl who was being held by what Roman could only guess was her mother. "I read up on it after last night, I was able to get her out of the building at least."

When Roman looked back at Virgil, his glare had been redirected to the sidewalk. He hunched his shoulders and quickly spun around. "Let's just go home."

Roman frowned at Virgil's retreating back, looking at the family he was leaving behind. "Good luck." He whispered, before chasing after his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wasn't a fan of this one. With some editing maybe I'd like it more but that's what this whole thing is for, right?


	11. Meet Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already stated Deceit will not be in the main story... but if he was, this is a bit of what he would be like.
> 
> This scenario would not play out this smoothly, but ya know, it's just to show what he would be like.

"You can call me Devin."

Logan stared at the other man with a stoic expression. He slowly shook his head and let out a sigh. "You have got to be kidding me." He felt a headache blooming and rubbed his head, hoping to will it away. "Alright then." He looked up and held out a hand. "I apologize for my rudeness, it's been a rather long day. My name is Logan."

The man reached out a gloved hand before stopping. "Oh, where are my manners?" He grabbed the hand firmly and gave it a good shake. "I seem to be in your way."

"Yes, well, that is no excuse for my behavior." Logan looked down at their hands. "If you would be so kind...?"

He quickly pulled his hand away, tucking them behind his back. "I believe you said you were looking for someone?" Logan glanced around the room, spotting Patton a distance away. The man followed his gaze and smirked. "Oh, I see."

Logan looked over at the stranger, noting Patton had spotted them and was coming over. "He is my roommate, not that it is of any concern to you."

"Logan!" Patton smiled and looked between the two. "I see you made a friend!"

The stranger held out a gloved hand once more. "The name's Declan."

"I'm Patton!" He reached and gave the hand a friendly energetic shake. "It's nice to meet you."

Logan looked over at the stranger once more, purely confused. "You told me your name was--"

"I must say, you two seem to be quite close."

Patton waved off the compliment. "It's nothing, you should see Roman and Virgil! They argue like they've known each other for years! We're just going to meet up with them for lunch."

"Oh, sounds wonderful. It must be nice having so many close friends, I just moved to the city and am not familiar with anything or anyone quite yet."

Logan looked up at Patton and slightly shook his head, hoping to gather Patton's attention. However, he looked at Patton clutch his heart and frown. "Oh, that's no good! You should come with us, we can all be friends! Then you won't be alone!"

Logan wasn't sure how he was going to explain to Roman how a stranger literally walked into him and somehow convinced Patton to invite him along, but there they were just a few minutes later. Virgil stared down the stranger with a look of caution and Roman just seemed amused.

The stranger shook hands, this time claiming his name was 'Dennis', confusing Patton who didn't bother to speak up. When he turned to Virgil, he smirked and held on a bit as Logan watched Virgil tug his hand away a few times, shoving them in his pockets and pointedly glaring at the man.

They took a seat and the multi-named stranger slowly pulled off his gloves, looking around the table and stopping his gaze on Logan who watched back. He glanced down and reached for his menu, looking over at Patton who sat next to him. 

"Oh, Patton, I had a question for you if you don't mind." Patton looked over and he placed an ungloved hand on Patton's. "What do you think of your friends? I wish to get to know them a little better."

"Oh, they're great! I couldn't think of better people to be friends with. We all have our issues but just learning none of us are alone--" Patton's eyes widened as he realized he couldn't stop talking. "--and we have each other is soothing. I'm just glad there are other people out there that can--"

Roman shot forward from his chair and placed a hand on Patton's mouth, muffling his words. The stranger removed his hand and Patton looked over at Roman as his words stopped. Roman slowly pulled his hand away and they stared each other down.

"That was rather rude, don't you think?"

Everyone turned to the stranger who simply smiled and picked up his menu, glancing down like nothing had happened. Everyone returned to what they had been doing, except Virgil made sure to keep a clear view over his menu at all times.

The rest of the meal went fine, the stranger even paying for his share of food. He turned to walk away from the others before stopped and smiling. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, surely. I hope we meet again." He raised his hand one last time, glancing at them all. Roman was the one to take a step forward and return the handshake. "I'm sure I'll see you around, Roman."

"I hope to never see your creepy--" Roman pulled his hand away only to be met with the stranger's second hand grabbing his wrist. "--face again. I'd much prefer if you would let go or you'll see what my night job is, which is donning a mask and--"

"ENOUGH!" Virgil marched forward and pushed Roman out of the way. "Who are you? How are you doing that?"

"I do not understand what you mean?"

Roman was rubbing his wrist and looked over at the two. Virgil looked thoroughly angry, but the stranger smirked back completely calm. "You obviously know who we are, what do you want?"

"I simply heard about you from Thomas and wanted to meet you all myself."

"Y-you said you just moved to town and had no friends," Patton muttered out.

Logan took an angry step forward. "Do you speak in anything other than falsehoods and Deceit?"

"Oh, a nice word. Deceit. I like it." 

The man spun around and walked down the street. "You won't be seeing me again, and I do advise you follow me. It could only lead to good things!"

Roman took the steps to follow through but Virgil grabbed his arm. He shook his head and sighed. "He's not worth it, Roman."

"I believe he can make a person speak in unfiltered truths upon contact. Perhaps this is why he discovered us from Thomas."

Patton quickly pulled out his phone and started typing away. "I'm calling him right now to make sure he's okay."

They watched the man happily walk down the street, disappearing into the crowd of people.


	12. Talking to Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted scene from chapter 17. 
> 
> After Patton was done talking to Roman about the interesting events at his 'fan club meeting', Patton reflects back to his conversation with Logan on the way home and...

\---

Patton closed his bedroom door softly after explaining everything he could recall to Roman. He told Roman to talk to Logan about anything he may have missed the next day, seeing as he was pretty tired when they came back. The sugar from the hot cocoas finally resulted in a crash and Patton couldn't wait to fall face first into his bed and sleep. However...

In a flash of light, Patton was facing Two, motioning for him to sit on the bed. He began to pace back and forth, but Two sat calmly and patiently waiting for the other to speak. Suddenly, Patton stopped and turned towards Two without a word. 

"I don't know, Patton."

"But why do I feel like this? Logan's probably got a crush on someone, that's super exciting!" Two shrugged and Patton removed his glasses, placing a hand on his face, rubbing away a quickly forming headache. "Is- am I jealous?"

"What is there to be jealous of?" Two shrugged. "It's not Roman. If it's Virgil, that's great for both of them! If it's someone from his job at the bookstore, then we get a new friend! Heck, if it's anyone he knows and we don't we get a new friend!"

"I know, I love meeting new people! So why do I feel so... bad?"

"What... if it's us?"

"What if what is us? Like, what if you're making me feel bad?"

"No, what if he has a crush on..."

Two and Patton looked at one another, sharing a moment of realization. "That wouldn't make sense, Two." Patton turned away, placing his glasses back on. "You're telling me I'd feel bad if Logan had a crush on..."

"Well, right now the thought is lightening your mood." Patton glared over at Two and huffed, though he knew there was no anger behind it. "Hey, I'm you, and you're an empath."

"It doesn't matter because Logan isn't even sure and if he was then no matter what he decides, we will be the best friends we can be and support his decision!"

"As long as it's a healthy and safe one."

"Agreed!"

With new determination, Patton and Two shared a high five causing Two to disappear in a flash of light. Patton settled for bed with a smile on his face.


	13. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman pass out on the couch, but then Virgil starts having a nightmare...

Roman awoke in a panic and a rush of wind before falling flat on his face. Something fell onto his back and rolled off, causing him to struggle to catch his breath. He slowly pushed himself up and rubbed his head, blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

He looked around and saw the layout of the living room in front of him. The tv had been shut off and the room was covered in darkness. "Virge, I think we fell asleep." Roman looked over at the lump that fell and rolled off of him to find Virgil, completely wrapped in a blanket. "Hey, you awake? I swear, if you slept through falling onto me so I can't get proper revenge, I'm replacing your wardrobe."

Roman reached over and shook Virgil, earning an immediate reaction. Virgil gasped and shot up, looking over at Roman with a wide, panicked look. He was breathing in small gasps as he struggled to regain his breath and Roman reached over. "Hey, no, calm down! I'm here, you're okay!" He reached for Virgil's hand and pulled it close. "Deep breaths, okay? You got this."

Virgil shook his head and took in a deeper breath than before, calming down a bit. "Y-you..."

"Shh, don't talk. Just breath." Roman reached forward and rubbed his back with his spare hand. "You okay?"

Virgil nodded, taking a few breaths and looking away to rub his eyes. "You're... here..."

"Of course I am, we probably fell asleep on the couch. We kind of rolled off together seems like." Virgil leaned forward and looked passed Roman with wide eyes. Roman followed his gaze back to the couch. It took a second, but his eyes readjusted and he saw movement. Roman strained to listen and heard nothing echo throughout the apartment. "Wait. Did you freeze time while you were asleep?" He turned back to Virgil who pulled himself into the blanket more. "Does this happen often?"

Virgil shook his head. "No, I was awake..."

"Do you want to talk about it? When you're feeling up to starting time again, I'm sure we could make some hot cocoa or tea or something to help."

Virgil nodded and stayed wrapped in his blanket and they sat in silence. Virgil continued to breathe, trying his best to match Roman's and calm down. "I, uh. Never told anyone. I have this nightmare where time is stopped and no matter what I do, I can't get it to start again. I live the rest of my life alone like that."

Roman leaned forward and pulled Virgil closer, letting him fall against his shoulder. "That won't happen. No matter what, pull me free and we can spend it together. I'm sure Patton and maybe even Logan wouldn't mind either."

Virgil let out a huff and shook his head. "I'm sure they'd love that." He pulled back and took another deep breath, finally relaxing. "I think I'm okay now."

Roman pulled Virgil up and he let the blanket fall. Roman walked into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs and slowly boiled some water. He turned and saw Virgil sitting down at the table, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt he still wore. He hadn't changed into pajamas, neither expected to fall asleep on the couch.

"When I was a kid, my mom got pretty sick." Roman looked up at Virgil, who never turned from the table. "I was upset, I didn't quite get it, but my dad told me she wasn't going to make it. I froze time, thinking if time never moved, then technically my mom wouldn't die. She'd stay alive as long as I kept time frozen." Virgil sighed and covered his face. "No matter what I did, I knew that the second time started up, it was over. My powers were useless, how can I help anyone like that?" He turned and looked up at Roman. "When you talked about being a hero, I only laughed because I knew there was nothing I could do. Then you suddenly need me to be able to help others and I learn I can travel through time as well and it all became so much..." 

"Virgil, you don't-"

"Shh." Virgil smiled up at Roman. "Just let me finish." Roman nodded and motioned for the story to continue. "I always thought that alone, I couldn't help. Then you came along, and Patton and Logan. We weren't alone anymore. Better yet, I wasn't useless. You all made me feel important, especially you. So." Virgil turned away. "Thank you, Roman."

Roman turned off the stove and walked over to Virgil, kneeling down and pulling him into a hug. "You are important, to me and to the others, okay? Thank you for telling me that." Roman pulled away and smiled. "When my parents learned I had powers, they took me to a doctor to find out what was wrong with me." Roman chuckled and shook his head. "Everyone has something. The kid down the street was dyslexic, another had ADHD, I had an electricity problem. No one understood but it was kind of just accepted, but I never really felt like I fit anywhere."

"Well, Patton keeps calling us a family. Guess this is the best place we all fit, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene later changed drastically and morphed into the scene at the end of chapter 14. I wanted the scene with the big reveal to be perfect so I drafted this scene out step by step. I ended up writing this scene multiple times until I got the final product, but looking back and re-reading the first draft is always interesting.
> 
> Obviously, the final product wasn't fluffy at all so...


	14. Heroes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary at bottom to avoid spoilers. My only warning? This is not a happy chapter. Violence, character death, murder

Thomas stood on the rooftop looking at the three others in front of him. He shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from fidgeting but started shuffling back and forth on his feet instead. 

"There is no need to be nervous, Thomas." He looked over at Logan who smirked back at him. "We are not forcing you to do anything. This is why you are placed between us and the door, you may leave at any time."

Thomas nodded and looked over his shoulder at the door to the stairs. "Yeah." He turned back to the others. "Can we just pretend I know nothing and start from the beginning?"

"Very well." Logan took a step forward and cleared his throat. "I am Logan, and I have the ability of psychokinesis." His eyes flashed and various bits of rocks and parts of Roman's 'target practice' started to lift in the air as if defying gravity. They soon lowered themselves to their original spots and Logan's eyes returned to normal. "I also can read minds and the like."

"Me next!" Patton jumped excitedly. Logan took a step back and returned to his spot. "I'm Patton!" He raised his hand high into the air and waved. "I can make more of me!"

"Replication, Patton."

"Right, what he said!" Patton pulled his arms close and his body grew in a bright light. Suddenly, three Pattons stood in front of Thomas, all happy and smiling. "TADA!" They all cried out before the outer two reached for Patton, disappearing in a bright flash.

Roman walked forward and puffed out his chest. "Of course, let's not forget about me. I mean, how could you?" Patton giggled and returned to his spot. "I'm Roman, the super Prince who protects this city at night!" Roman's hands lit up as bolts shot out carefully. 

"Careful, Prince Under-arm stink. You'll hurt yourself." Roman's arms fell as he quickly spun around to glare at Virgil. 

"Very funny." Roman walked back and shoved Virgil forward. He turned and stuck his tongue out at Roman and smiled. 

Virgil turned to Thomas and shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Virgil. Time control whatever, can't really demonstrate so I'm not going to bother." He turned and went back to his spot.

"Really, that's it? You have no class."

"Aww, you are my inspiration for doing so."

Roman bit his tongue and huffed, looking away.

"Okay, cool. Great." Thomas rubbed his hands together. "So, I'm Thomas. I can..." He made a face and looked over at Logan. "What would you call it? You probably would know a better name."

"Probably... Power absorption." 

"Right." Thomas looked down at his hands. "I absorb power."

"Specifically power from others like us, yes."

Thomas nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah. I don't know, just... hearing it out loud makes it seem more real, you know?" He shrugged and smiled over at the others. "Makes it easier to accept. I've never really been one for normal, so I can start getting used to the idea of this."

"That's the spirit!" Patton walked up and stopped a foot away. "Now, was there anything you wanted to see?"

"M-maybe... could we go eat or something?" Thomas sheepishly looked up. "Get some energy before we start showing off? I want this all to sink in a little more."

"Of course! I'll go get started, feel free to join us when you're ready!" Patton looked over his shoulder at the others. "Would you like to help?"

Virgil shrugged and started walking towards Patton and the door. "Sure, beats standing up here."

"I can help as well!" Roman jogged forward and stopped next to Thomas. "Take your time, okay?"

"Thanks, Roman."

Thomas turned to Logan who had approached him, the last to leave. "Will you be remaining up here? I could come fetch you when they are done."

"No, I can join you, but... do you mind answering a few questions for me, Logan?"

"Of course."

Thomas let out a sigh of relief and looked at the others. Roman looked over and smiled, giving a thumbs up as he carefully closed the door. He turned back to Logan with a look of determination. "So, Virgil can, what, stop time or whatever?"

"Oh." Logan was a bit surprised at the question. "Yes, he can pull himself away from time. There was also mention of portals as well? A portal is created when he does so and it leads to wherever he was thinking when he breaks away."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Thomas smiled a bit. "And Patton just makes a bunch of copies?"

"A useful trait to have, especially when living with Roman."

Thomas smiled and chuckled a bit. "So Roman knows his abilities the most because he uses them the most."

"I suppose. He's always learning new things he can do, it's quite interesting to see him develop them."

"And you can move stuff and read minds?"

"I suppose that is an accurate over-simplification."

"Can you... make someone do something?"

Logan froze at the question and shot Thomas a concerned look. "I have done no such thing, you need not worry."

He raised his hands and took a step back. "Oh, no sorry! I trust you, I was just curious!"

"Well." Logan adjusted the glasses on his face. "I suppose... I have planted ideas before, though I dare not do anything further. That would be an invasion of privacy and personal rights."

"You could, though." Thomas' face was serious as he asked. "If you had to, you could push a thought into someone's head and make them do it?"

Logan didn't answer, watching Thomas with a critical eye. "I have never tested it so I can not be certain, but it is possible." Logan took a step to the side and walked around Thomas. "I believe that is adequate enough, we shall join the others."

Logan was met with a force as he fell forward. He barely caught himself, scraping his palms and wrists on the gravel rooftop. As soon as he got his bearings, another force met with his back, pushing the air out of his lungs. Logan turned his head and looked up at the blurry Thomas, his glasses askew on his face. 

"Aww, Logan, sorry. Did that hurt?" Thomas reached down and grabbed his hair, tugging his head up before pushing it back down harder. He kneeled on the gravel and leaned in. "Don't worry, it won't hurt for very much longer."

"W-what are you doing, Thomas?!" His eyes started to light up but he had quickly spun around, the back of his head slamming on the roof harder than before. Logan grimaced and hissed in pain. He felt the man above him straddle him, holding him in place. He glanced up as a fist grabbed the collar of his shirt. 

The man leaned in closer to the image of Thomas melted away. "I'm sorry, Thomas isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep." The face smirked back at him. "Actually, don't bother. You'll be seeing him soon enough."

"W-who..."

The man smiled and glared down at Logan. Half of his face was covered with a scar not much different than a burn. He leaned in closer, placing his mouth next to Logan's ear. "My supervillain name is Deceit. You want to know why I'm telling you?" He pulled back and looked Logan in the eyes, removing his glasses and placing them on his own face. "Because you won't be alive much longer to tell anyone else."

His image shook and ran down his form. If Logan could make him out any more clear, he was certain he'd be staring back at a mirror copy of himself. "W-what are you after?"

"I had the most useless ability, Logan. Knowing how things work, no matter what that thing was. I learned how to turn it into something incredible. I'm really not much different from Thomas, you know. Well, that's because I have his power now as well." He reached forward and grabbed Logan by the neck with one hand. His neck grew hot as Deceit squeezed. "The way I had to do to take others powers was, well... messy. This should be less fun, but much easier, don't you think?" He squeezed a bit tighter and Logan reached up, clawing at the hand and gasping for air dizzy from a pounding headache. "Once I have your powers, I can just find every other person like us, and I can make them come to me." Deceit's eyes lit up, not unlike Logan's would. "Oh, looks like you already know how to find others! Good to know it'll work, hmm?"

"N-no-" Logan's eyes flickered as he tried to throw a glare the man's way. A sudden shiver ran down his back and he closed his eyes. He felt a force hit the back of his head once more and all grew dark.

\---

"Logan, where'd Thomas go?"

Logan adjusted his tie and looked at the others. "I'm afraid it was still a bit too much. He apologizes but will return another day."

"Oh." Patton looked down with a frown. "That's fine! He's willing to try, that's more than enough!"

Logan smiled and looked around the room. "Well, I'm sure in some ways, he's already a part of us." Logan adjusted his glasses and ignored Virgil's confused look. "I believe that is something you've said before, Patton?"

"Oh, maybe! Sounds like me. Glad to know you remembered!"

"Can we eat now?" Roman complained. "If I have to sit here smelling this, I'll just die!"

Logan looked over at Roman and suppressed a smirk. 'Now there's a thought...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What if Deceit was in my AU? What if he had the same powers as Sylar from Heroes?
> 
> (Psst. The next short will be posted tomorrow and it's cute and fluffy as an apology. <3 )


	15. Let down your hair...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a kid, Roman loved picking on his little sister. After his powers developed, they were separated and he had to be a lot more careful. It was then that he had decided to protect her and take care of her.

If there was one thing Roman hated when he discovered his powers, it was the fact that his parents hardly let him play with his little sister anymore. So he let out a few bolts of excitement when they first appeared, so what? He felt like a superhero shooting lightning from his fingertips and got a bit overexcited. His parents forgave him for the small shocks they received, and his mother only had issues with magnets for a little over a week before returning to normal. Despite all that, Roman never laid a hand on his sister. They still fought and bickered like siblings do, but the more his parents kept them apart, the more Roman started missing playing with her. 

When he got a bit older, Roman started going through a heavy Disney phase that would last a lifetime, not that his parents knew. He got a foam sword and paper crown and ran around trying to save the day. Naturally, keeping his sister from him gave him an idea of how to play with her but keeping his distance. He begged for the toy dragon until he finally got it and he loved it more than anything. The dragon would be placed on the floor, separating him from Julie and he would play pretend. Diving over toys to make it to the tower the dragon had guarded. Pretending to fight the dragon and fall to the ground, only to jump up and give the final blow. Finally, he'd tell his sister that he would be the prince to protect her until another fought for her and obviously they'd fall in love and get married as long as Roman approved of the other prince. He may not be Julie's prince, but he knew he just had to be someone's. In the meantime, protecting his little sister was the best way to practice for when he got older. His parents also appreciated how careful he would be, Roman kept his powers under control most of the time and always made sure he was alone if things started to get out of hand. They realized how unrealistic it was to keep them apart and usually supervised their playing much closer than they had been used to.

Little Roman watched carefully as his mother's hands weaved his little sister's hair with little effort. She weaved the three strands together, creating a near perfect braid as if she had done it hundreds of times before. His sister's wet hair was wrapped tight as he watched his mom tie it off at the end, letting it fall as she was one. Julie reached back and grabbed it, looking at the braid with a smile.

Julie jumped up and thanked her mother for running off to brush her teeth before bed. Roman frowned and turned to his mother, tugging on her sleeve. "Mooom! I wanna learn how to do that!"

"You mean make braids?" Roman smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "You don't have long enough hair, sweetie."

"But I wanna braid Julie's hair, it looks so pretty! Can I grow out my hair?"

His mother smiled and reached forward, ruffling his hair a bit before pushing it back. "Don't you love your short hair, sweetie?"

"Yeah, but I wanna learn how to braid hair so I can braid Julie's hair!"

"Tell you what? Your father and I will teach you how to braid hair and if you accomplish this task my young prince, we can ask Julie if you can braid her hair, okay?"

Roman nodded eagerly before his mother sent him off to get ready for bed.

 

It wasn't what he expected and he huffed and complained, but his parents started him out simple. They tied three different colored strings to three pencils and showed Roman how to properly weave them to make the perfect braid. It was easy and Roman had started weaving without looking, even doing it to his own pencils at school to make sure he got it right. When he showed his parents his work, they were proud, but still told him he wasn't ready.

"But I can do it now, see?"

His father kneeled down, talking to Roman and meeting him face to face. "That's very good, son, but braiding a person's hair is different. If you tug it, you can hurt them and you have to make it symmetrical. You learned that word at school, right?"

"Yeah, symmetry! Like with butterflies, right?" Roman smiled up at his dad. "Does that mean I get to practice on a person?"

His father placed a hand on his chin and rubbed it, humming loudly to himself. "Well, it's a surprise for your sister, so who else do we know that has long hair?"

"Oh... OH! MOM! MOOOOOOM!" Roman ran off to find his mother, his father chuckling to himself as he did.

 

It had been more than a week and Roman was getting impatient, but he sat on the edge of his bed, his mom sat on the floor in front of him. Roman carefully split her hair into strands and weaving them in his hands. Any time he tugged too hard, his mother would tap his leg and Roman would grunt. In the end, his mother used a mirror and checked his work, giving him a kiss on the cheek and thanking him.

"I think you may have it, sweetie."

Roman perked up and smiled. "Really?"

His mother nodded and leaned in. "Remember, your sister still has to agree to let you do it, okay?"

"Can I ask right now?"

His mother chuckled, watching eager little Roman stare up at her brightly. "She's already in bed, silly. You're a big boy, you stay up a little later than she does because she needs her sleep." His mother looked over at the clock next to his bed and smiled. "You need your sleep too. Time for bed."

Roman huffed and complained loudly but didn't fight his mother as he was tucked in carefully. With a kiss on his head, he looked up and pulled on his blanket. "Can I ask tomorrow?"

"Of course, we can ask her when she's getting ready for bed."

"Why not in the morning? She won't be able to see what a good job I did on your braid!"

"My braid will be all messy after I sleep, silly. If you want to ask her in the morning, feel free, but don't be upset if she says no at first, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Thank you for taking care of your sister, my little prince."

"It's a prince's job to protect the princess, all the books say so! Maybe her hair will grow really long like Rapunzel!"

"Oh hopefully not! It'll drag across the dirt when she goes to school!"

"No, I'll carry it! I have to make sure only the best prince can climb it!"

"You're a good big brother. Now, get some sleep."

"I have important business tonight!" Roman rolled to the side, facing his mom and hugging his dragon plush close. "I want to have a tea party with my dragon, I think she's just lonely because no one talks to her."

"Well, I don't want her to be lonely. Go enjoy your tea party in Slumberland, okay?"

His mother stood up and flicked off the lights, leaving the door cracked open and a tiny stream of light coming through. He rolled over, a smile on his face, ready to face the next day.

 

"You have to take a shower before I can braid it!" Roman said eagerly. After talking to his sister, his mother showed Julie the decently kept braid and told her how Roman had been practicing. Reluctantly, she agreed. "I'll just make your hair super static-y if it's not wet!"

Julie huffed and went off to the bathroom, their mother trailing behind. Roman bounced around and got everything ready, including a spray bottle just in case. He could braid damp hair but quickly learned after his mother was starting to resemble Albert Einstein that it had to be wet or his electric abilities interfered too much.

His mother brushed Julie's hair carefully before letting Roman take over. Julie immediately tried complaining, but her mother calmed her down, saying Roman was just nervous.

She sat and talked to her mother as Roman went to work, completely focused and quickly braided her hair. Almost as fast as his mother, but a bit messier, he had finished and pulled away. Julie grabbed her braid and huffed. She spun around and tackled him onto her bed, sticking her tongue out at him. "It's terrible, I hate it." She said jokingly as smiled and jumped on him, giggling. "You just wanted to braid my hair because it's prettier than yours!"

Catching her joking tone, Roman got up and Julie ran off and Roman chased after her. "I'm gonna defeat you with my special tickle attack for that!" Julie shrieked and ran faster, Roman only a few steps behind. 

 

Their mother smiled and got up, following after them. "Calm down, you two! It's bedtime!" Julie cried out followed by laughter and pleas for being released. "Come on, kids, bed!"

"No, the princess must pay for her crimes!"

"W-what crimes?" Julie asked, her laughter dying out.

"My hair is just as pretty as yours!"


	16. Sleepwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you wanted Logicality, you're about to get a loooooot of it.
> 
> Just some backstory, this entire story started very loosely based off of an old web series I watched YEARS ago. There was a scene much like this one in the series and I knew I had to write this, though I wasn't sure if it would ever go into the main story. I want to note, I WROTE THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF ALIP. I knew quickly it was not going into the main story but due to some things I wrote, I couldn't post it due to spoilers.
> 
> Logan's powers are still a mystery in the story and this scenario could but won't play out. SO TAKE YOUR FLUFFLY BORDERLINE SMUT AND ENJOY YOU ANIMALS <3

Patton had laid down in bed, thinking about his night with Logan. The man was finally opening up a bit more, becoming more trusting. It was hard at first but Patton was proud to call him a friend. Probably even his best friend at this point.

He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking back to when Logan noticed Patton was upset and took him for that walk in the park all those months ago. He thought about how they both have opened up to each other, but Logan had taken a large step. Logan noticed he had been down and without any prompting, had known exactly how to cheer him up without a word. When they first met, he was even colder and closed off, now they can joke and watch movies and Logan would even use his abilities more, something he never did even after revealing he could.

He thought back to his laughter, his smile, how his face lit up when he figured something out. Logan was an entirely different person than he once was. The way he trusted Patton, held his hand in comfort when he needed it and even holding him close. That's when Patton was absolutely sure, he and Logan were best friends. Patton hugged his pillow closer to the thought and drifted off with a big smile. His best friend Logan... perhaps... perhaps even...

 

Logan was on a similar mindset just on the other side of the apartment. Patton was a breath of air he never knew his lungs needed. He had been living life treading water, he never realized his head was always threatening to sink under until Patton helped him stay afloat. He understood his feelings and emotions more, and he could use his abilities more openly without fear around him. He took off his glasses and shut off the lamp, rolling over. He may have had to trick them all in the beginning, but they understood now that he had explained. Roman and Virgil had still needed to trust him again, but Patton could feel it. Logan didn't regret it, not at all, because he was desperately lonely. He found others like him, and he knew he couldn't have everything but this was the one thing he needed. 

Patton had handled the whole thing too well, he felt sympathy for Logan but understood his boundaries until he was ready. Now Logan could go and tell Patton pretty much anything. He smiled, thinking about his friend, his best friend, just down the hall. The first day they met and the way Patton's face lit up. Patton didn't need to be an empath to know how people were feeling sometimes, but it helped. The way he would almost dance in place when he was happy or excited about something. His firm tone he would use when he knew he had to be harsh but didn't have it in him.

His ability to just know when you needed a hug, or the soft touches he would give to sooth the other and let them know he was there. Logan drifted off, his mind still listing off in his head as he dozed.

His eyes, his smile, everything Logan never knew he needed. He almost wanted to risk it all, just for the chance to tell Patton. That a while back, Logan had realized he may have harbored a crush on his roommate and best friend. He wanted to reach out not to just grab his hand, but hold it for as long as he could. Not just reach out in a hug but in a full embrace. Not just reach out for reassurance, but maybe to pull him close, as close as he could and never let go.

He could imagine it, too clearly, their lips meeting, hands in his hair as he held onto the other. Pulling him close, leaning in and chasing Patton's lips when he tried to pull away. The tug in his hair, the warmth of his hold, the gasp for breath...

Logan's eyes shot open and he blinked awake, actually gasping for breath. Above him, staring down confused and in a complete daze was the man he had been thinking about. Patton didn't have his glasses on and he was straddling Logan, a hand pulling away from Logan's hair and the other one pushing him up.

"L-logan?" Patton leaned back on his heels and looked around. "Is. Am I in your room?"

Logan felt his throat close up and took a deep breath through his nose. "Yeah."

"Did I... climb into your bed?"

"It appears so."

Logan looked up at Patton as the other started to piece things together. "We were..." Patton puckered his lips and made a kissy face, pointing back and forth between the two. 

"Yes, it seems so."

Patton nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "That wasn't a dream, then."

"Patton, I'm sorry." Patton looked down and jumped, seeming to realize their position. He quickly fell back and Logan pulled his legs close, sitting up. Patton threw his legs over the bed and sat there a moment. "It appears in my unconscious state, I somehow..." Logan's throat closed up and a sense of dread filled his stomach. Somehow, it physically seemed to hurt and he rubbed the spot on his chest. "I made you sleepwalk across the apartment and, I, uh... well..."

"Logan." He stopped and looked at Patton, who sat still at the edge of his bed, staring down at his hands. "You told us that you couldn't make us do anything we didn't want to."

"Yes, that is correct, h-however. It appears I was a-able to take adva-" Logan let out a deep breath. "I was able to change your perception while asleep to see what you wanted to see, bringing you into my room under false pretenses."

Silence fell and Logan pulled his knees closer, hugging them much like he had seen Virgil do in times of distress. "What were you dreaming about then? Me?" Logan froze, unsure of how to answer. "You had a dream of me? Of us?"

"Patton, you must understand how terribly sorry I am."

"I do." Patton finally turned to Logan. "You think you changed my perception?"

Logan nodded at the statement. Think logically, explain, try and fix what you ruined... "Whatever you were dreaming about, I must have changed it to something you would be willing to see. S-someone you'd be willing, I suppose." 

Patton reached over and put a hand on Logan's knee. "Hey. Who said I ever stopped thinking about you?" Logan jumped and lost his breath. "I was dreaming you called for me, Lo, and you did. It just turns out it wasn't a dream after all. I thought it was you the whole time. I wanted it to be..." 

Logan couldn't see Patton clearly in the dark, but his face started to hurt with how red he must have been. They hadn't had enough sleep for this, both were tired and Logan's mind was racing too fast to catch anything. "You... Patton, I," he was tongue-tied. Emotions like this were too unfamiliar. He started blinking, noticing the pillow behind him moving. He saw his glasses start to float, the blanket shift, and he took a deep breath. "Perhaps we talk about this in the morning, Patton? I believe we both need some time to sort ourselves."

Logan was incredibly proud of how stable and calm his voice sounded. He felt things settle a little around him and saw Patton nod before pushing off the bed. "I'll see you in the morning, Logan."

He watched Patton slowly inch along with his arms out before finding the wall, then the door. Without his glasses and in near complete darkness, Logan decided against turning on the light, it would be too bright and simply irritate their eyes. He watched Patton slowly walk out and his door clicked close, knowing he would not be getting another minute of sleep for the night.

Patton felt his way down the hall, hand never leaving the wall. He felt the doorway into the living room and the tile switch to the carpet. When he came across the door to Roman's room, he stopped. Patton hesitated before turning to the door and knocking. He waited, listening for noise, before continuing to knock without stopping this time.

Eventually, the door flew open and an irritated Roman looked across at him. "Patton, what the hell? It's the middle of the night."

"You were right," Patton whispered, looking down at the floor. 

"Not that I don't mind hearing this, but it couldn't wait?" Patton shook his head, not looking up. "Fine, what am I right about again?"

"Logan." Patton took a deep breath in through his nose and looked up at Roman, full of determination. "I like Logan."

Roman stared at Patton before a big grin broke out on his face. "Well, come on in, I feel we have a lot to discuss."


	17. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit's secondary power with Prinxiety because I can.

Roman huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the man blocking his path. "Move, Desperado, I have places to be." Virgil huffed at the joke but didn't say a word. "Whatever you want it can wait until, hmm, never."

"How rude, Roman. To think I thought you had manners. A gentleman such as yourself really should be more considerate."

Roman rolled his eyes and looked over at Virgil. "Let's just go, he's not important."

"Who isn't? I don't see anyone else around." Virgil retorted, walking forward and passed the man. 

"You're right. Goodbye Dustin or whatever, see you never." Just as Roman passed, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Roman stopped and turned slowly, glaring down at the other. "This is your only chance to let go before I make you."

The man smirked and moved his hand, but never let go. Roman looked down and saw he had removed his glove and looked back up at him, keeping his mouth shut. Virgil grit his teeth and let out a groan. "We know your tricks, man. Just let him go."

"Only after he tells me how he feels about you, Virgil."

Roman's eyes widened in panic. "That's none of your business!"

"Then just say it, what's the problem? I only can make you tell the truth, right? Afraid of letting something out?"

"Wait, yeah." Virgil looked on, confused. "I thought he only made you talk unfiltered and-"

"Yes, we know what I can do." He quickly spat out. "So what is the problem, Roman?"

Roman tugged on his arm trying to release his grip on his fingers let out a threatening spark. "Let me go."

"So scared, what's wrong?"

"I hate him, okay?!" Roman froze and looked shocked at his words. "I absolutely abhor Virgil. Wait, no!" Roman looked back at the other in a panic. "I can't stand even being near him! Yes!" Roman shook his head. "Virgil, listen, that's totally what I meant to say, I'm just, gah!" A spark shot out and he stumbled back, rubbing his wrist. He looked over at Virgil who took a few steps back. "Virgil, wait!"

"The hell..." He mumbled, eyes flickering between the two. "What was that?"

Roman immediately heard the man shift behind him and dive for his hand again. Luckily for Roman, his reflexes were faster and he grabbed his arm and twisted it, making sure no skin contact was made. "Why'd you make me lie, damn it?!"

"W-was it really a lie? You know what I can do." The snake bit out, grimacing a bit as Roman twisted his arm more. "I make you speak the truth!"

"No." They turned towards Virgil. "You make them blurt out the truth uncontrollably. You made Roman just say the opposite of what he meant." He blinked and thought back to what Roman said. "Wait, abhor...?" He ducked his head down and his face became flushed red. "Y-you really like me?"

Roman growled loudly and pushed the man away from him. "I wanted to be romantic and you ruined it!"

"Wait, are you serious?"


	18. Last Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the events in chapter 23 had gone a bit different...

Take a deep breath. Relax. You've prepared yourself for this, it'll be okay.

Logan repeated that in his head multiple times as he tried to will away the feeling of dread as it weighed heavily on him. He watched the storefront as he waited for the one he was looking for to finish inside and finally walk out.

Logan resisted the urge to reach for the notepad in his back pocket and read it, he was fully aware of what it would tell him. 

The man's name is Thomas.

The door opened and Thomas walked out, carrying a small plastic bag in his hand. He held the door open for someone as they walked in, nodding his head in greeting before checking and closing the door.

Logan took one last breath to calm himself and looked back up, taking his first step to approaching the stranger.

A firm hand gripped his shoulder, tugging a bit and causing Logan to stop and turn. His gaze fell down on the man slightly hunched over himself as if he were uncomfortable. 

"Can I help you?" Logan asked a bit impatiently.

"Logan, we need to talk." He blinked and stared the other down. "Thomas can wait."

"How do you know-"

"Look, can we talk, please?" The man turned and motioned down the street, away from where he had been headed. Logan looked back over his shoulder, searching for the man in the crowd he had waiting for, but no longer able to spot him. Logan spun around quickly and stood up straight, the feeling of dread passing and being replaced with impatience. 

"You have five minutes."

The man didn't even seem bothered and started walking down the street, taking them away from the busy streets to somewhere quieter. Logan was a bit concerned but curious and confident he could protect himself if needed.

The man finally stopped and spun back around, watching Logan carefully. "So, do the five minutes start now or do I-"

"You have two, make them count."

The man chuckled to himself and shook his head, his bangs comfortably in front of his face. "My name's Virgil, it should be in that little notepad you carry in your back pocket."

Logan froze at the news, quickly recovering and shooting a glare down at Virgil. "What do you know about that?"

Virgil smirked and turned towards the street, leaning against the building they stood in front of. "Oh, so I have your attention now? How much time do I have left?"

Logan remained silent and watched Virgil carefully. The man went from uncomfortable to cocky pretty quickly. "So, you claim to be like me, then?"

"Oh, no. We're almost nothing alike, though I do appreciate your realism in things, it's very grounding. Bet you're talking about the powers thing though, huh? Then yeah, we're alike, but mine is nothing like yours."

"I assume it's some kind of knowledge gaining ability, or perhaps..." Logan trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. Virgil rolled his eyes as if used to the behavior and leaned over, snapping his fingers a few times.

"Hey, ground control to Major Tom. You still there?"

"Excuse me?"

Virgil leaned back and smirked. "Time travel yadda yadda we talked about Doctor Who a lot when you found out. Satisfied?"

"Oh. Well, that is rather fascinating." Logan's mind raced a million questions he wanted to ask about how they worked and how he got there, but one came to mind first. "How far into the future are you from?"

Virgil shrugged and looked away uninterested. "I dunno, like a year almost? We've been living together for a while."

"Living together." Logan perked up at the news. "So my plan worked? We all live together in some apartment?"

"No and yes." Virgil pushed off the wall and stared Logan down. "We live together, minus Thomas, but your plan didn't work." Virgil turned and took a few steps away from him. "Your plan was to get us all together so we wouldn't be lonely, right? That sort of worked. I mean, we kept our powers hidden from one another for a couple of months, but after we found out, it just went from great to terrible."

"I do not understand." Logan watched Virgil grow sullen and quiet. "Do we not get along, then? Studies show that individuals-"

"No." Logan closed his mouth at Virgil's word and watched patiently. "No, we..." He shook his head and turned away. "We get along great. We did."

"Your phrasing has me concerned." Virgil turned and looked at Logan once more. He noticed how sunken in his eyes looked as if he hadn't slept and his eyes were a bit red and puffy. "Have you been in severe distress? You seem to be showing signs of lack of sleep and..." He motioned towards his eyes, not wanting to verbally call Virgil out about his emotional outbursts.

Despite his poor choice of words, Virgil smiled and laughed softly to himself. "Yeah. I have been a bit. Don't worry, I'm working on fixing it."

"Then that is why you are here, then."

He nodded in response and watched Logan carefully. "Can I see that notepad you have?" Logan didn't hesitate to pull it from his back pocket, the urge to write in it about his new findings growing. Virgil extended his hand out and Logan eyed him carefully before handing it over.

"To what purpose does this serve?"

Virgil didn't open the small pad of paper as he stared it down. "I need you to promise me something. I know you don't know me, but I'm actually here because you asked me to be." Virgil turned and grabbed the notepad with both hands. "You said if things got bad and there was no other way, I had to do this as a last resort if nothing else worked."

"What did I promise you?" Virgil gripped the notepad and pulled it open, ripping every page out and into pieces. "What are you doing?!"

Virgil took a few steps back, gaining distance between the two. "Don't look for us. Bringing us all together is a terrible idea. People have died, Lo! You..." Virgil's voice softened as his breath caught as he spoke. "You and the others... It's my fault and I have to fix it." Virgil ripped another page out. "You will leave us all alone and no one will have to die!"

As each page fell into shreds and littered the ground, Logan watched on as his heart ached. His chance of not being alone shrinking with every torn page. "I suppose you won't tell me what happened, then? Perhaps... how many have died?"

Virgil turned and threw the remains of the notepad as far as he could. He stood there for a moment before shoving his hands back in his pockets. "Too many. I'm not sure, but enough."

"And you expect me to just believe all of this?"

"If I could make you forget, I would." He turned and walked down the street. "Just remember, Lo. You can control your powers and your emotions if you try. Stop being so scared of yourself." Virgil randomly turned and held out a hand, vanishing from sight.

Logan looked down at his shredded notes and contemplated whether he should ignore the warning or not. Two choices were laid ahead of him, choose to listen and live on as he was now or ignore him and hope he could stop the death that awaited him.

He turned and walked down the way he came. It was no use trying to find anyone today, at least. He had some time to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the bad outcome I imagined for the others. The last resort Logan and Virgil had talked about previously.


	19. Turn back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off I'M FINALLY WRITING A SEQUEL TO PRACTICALITY!
> 
> It's called Probable Theorem and chapter 1 is out! Check it out! <3
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this for someone on tumblr and I was hyped for the sequel. It's a bit of platonic analogical with an alternate ending to Practicality so SPOILERS!

Virgil ran. That’s all he could do, all he could think of doing. Thomas broke out of time when that… thing was in him and then things just got worse. He woke up to Roman kneeling over him in a panic, hands light up and almost burning with electricity. He looked relieved as Virgil grimaced and coughed, trying to breathe and clutching his chest as his heart was frantically restarting itself.

He looked over and saw three versions of Patton standing there, all in a state of panic next to Thomas. Virgil looked over and saw Logan, curled into himself and holding his stomach, leaning into the wall for support. He looked back over to Roman who wiped his forehead of sweat. “W-what…?”

“Don’t worry about it, we’re going to figure this out!” Roman leaned to the side and pushed himself up. “The hero always wins, right?”

Virgil pushed himself off of the floor and closer to the wall, taking a moment to gather himself. Everything hurt and he felt like his whole body was made of lead, but he tried to push himself up to at least stand. He looked over as two Pattons ran at Logan and each grabbed an arm before his vision got a bit blurry, the room spinning just a bit. He blinked and looked back, Logan still being pinned down but looking extremely at ease.

He gained the strength to push away from the wall and looked around the room. “What’s going on?”

“Oh dear, you seemed to have survived,” Logan commented, a smirk on his face. “Terrible shame, really.”

He blinked, watching Logan with a baffled look? “What are you talking about?”

Instead of an answer, Logan’s mouth fell open, a puff of blackened smoke swirling about. He chuckled as it dissipated in the air, Virgil suddenly realizing what had happened.

It had Logan.

He stumbled forward and steadied himself, trying to shake off the fuzzy feeling in his head and the heaviness in his limbs as he watched, trying to think of what he could do. What could he do? The creature moved in stopped time, it had Logan, and there was no room in this cramped closet for him to really pop over to and catch him by surprise.

He saw Logan’s eyes look passed Roman and stare at him, watching with a smirk as he stumbled back into the wall, Virgil’s breath caught in his throat. Logan’s eyes had been glowing and he immediately knew the thing had heard every thought he had.

Suddenly the two Patton’s holding him down were flung back, their shirts looking as if something grabbed and yanked them as hard as it could. They crashed into the other Patton and in a flash of light, there was only one on the ground, groaning in pain as he lay there. Roman charged forward and froze only a foot away, cursing at Logan as he suddenly couldn’t move. Thomas jumped and froze in place, taking a slow and careful step back as Logan looked at him, unsure what to do. He took another when Logan slowly raised a hand toward him before he waved it away. Thomas didn’t move from his place for a moment before he suddenly collapsed onto the floor, motionless.

That thing made Logan chuckle and look over at Roman. “Well now. What to do with you? Too useful to dispose of but not useful enough to take over. I’m quite enjoying your friend here.” Roman seemed to try and struggle against whatever invisible force held him in place, random sparks flying from him as he glared down the creature possessing their friend.

His eyes suddenly moved over and met Virgil’s, causing him to flinch back. He had been keeping quiet, hoping the other would forget about him long enough for Virgil to come up with a plan. Closing his eyes shut, he prepared for the worst and braced himself, leaning back against the wall. He felt himself get shoved forward and blinked, gasping and looking up at Logan in a panic.

He wasn’t moving. Roman wasn’t struggling anymore and Patton’s panicked form on the ground stared up at Logan, also completely still.

He froze time.

Virgil didn’t waste a second, turning and running through his portal, not caring where he ended up. He blinked and checked his surroundings, recognizing his childhood home his father still lived in and smiled. In his panic, he thought of the most comforting place he could think of. Virgil slammed his eyes shut, starting time once more and closing the portal that could lead the creature to him.

He started to pace and panic, an unsettling feeling growing in his chest. He left his friends with that monster and ran away as fast as he could. His body still felt heavy and he couldn’t think straight but kept pacing back and forth in his old living room, knowing if his father were home he’d come and check on the noise and that would only raise more questions he didn’t want to answer.

He stopped then, a memory coming back to him. Logan, the stupid brilliant idiot, had given him a last resort plan. Did this count? The others were trapped in a room with the creature, he wasn’t even sure if Thomas or Logan were alive anymore, and he certainly didn’t know what to do to try and save them… but to go back and prevent them from ever meeting in the first place?

No. No, this was his fault. He let that thing free and now the entire city was in danger, he wasn’t going to just let this go.

Virgil found himself breaking away from time again and spinning around, staring down the portal that was created. He took a moment to gather himself and walked through, finding everything to be moving as noise suddenly became loud and clear. He turned to the other portal, closing his eyes and trying to see if he couldn’t will it shut from this side, leaving him stuck in the past. He peeked through and reached out against the air he stumbled from slowly, waving his arm around as he did so. Once he touched nothing, he knew he was stuck where he was. With new determination, he ran down the street, figuring out exactly where he had ended up. Of course, his run was more of a quickened pace in his current state. He felt like he was about to collapse at any moment.

Virgil carried himself to their apartment, still standing and not at all on fire like he had last seen. He took a few steps forward before he froze. He was supposed to go back, far enough to prevent them from ever meeting. Where did Logan even live before then? Or hang out? Did he still have the same job before he moved in with them? The guy never spoke about his past, this was a terrible idea. He should have picked a better date or thought this through better or-

“Virgil?”

He jumped and looked up, placing a hand on his chest and feeling the rapid beating of his heart. Virgil hadn’t realized how out of breath he had become, almost gasping for air in his growing panic. He looked up and saw Logan standing in the doorway, closing it behind him slowly as he approached the other with worry. “L-lo…” Logan took long strides toward the other and slowly held up his hands. “Logan!” He smiled, seeing the man completely fine and not at all possessed.

“Virgil, what are you doing out here? I thought you were inside? Are you alright? You seem distressed.” Virgil huffed and smiled, watching his roommate panic and look a bit flustered as he tried to figure out what to do. Virgil launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Logan, pulling him as close as he could and buried his face into the other. “Oh! Okay! You’re okay, tell me what I can do to help.”

Virgil shook his head and squeezed the man tighter, feeling Logan slowly wrap him in his arms. “You’re okay. Oh god, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Logan rubbed his back as the other shook, holding him so tight it was almost difficult for him to breathe. “Virgil, what happened?” The other shook his head and kept quiet. “You need to tell me if I am to properly help.”

“Please don’t make me say it,” Virgil mumbled, shifting his head and turning toward Logan. “I’d rather you just see and read my thoughts, please. Please don’t make me say it.”

He felt Logan tense up for a moment. “You… you know?” Virgil nodded and mumbled out a quiet ‘time travel’ before he felt Logan relax a bit. “Then… do you mind?” Virgil shook his head and Logan let out a sigh of dismay. He held onto the man, listening to his heartbeat and kept telling himself that 'Logan was here, he was okay.’ If Logan didn’t know he knew about his abilities, Virgil had gone back before they all knew and lived together while dancing around one another. They were quiet for a while before Logan gripped onto Virgil tighter before starting to pull away. “I see. That… that is quite a lot to take in, Virgil.” Logan looked down at Virgil’s bloodshot eyes filled with tears and his disheveled appearance. The man’s hair was a mess and his eyes looked like he hadn’t slept in days. “I am not quite sure how I can help. What is it that you need from me?”

Virgil’s lip trembled a bit and he shook his head, reaching out and grabbing onto Logan’s shirt. “You. Just… don’t leave me, Lo. Please.” Virgil started to shake once more and Logan reached out, pulling him right back into their embrace. Virgil grabbed onto him as if he were going to vanish into air, holding him tight as his legs started to give out. “Don’t leave.”

Logan shushed him and rubbed his back. “I’m right here, Virgil. I’m not going anywhere.”


	20. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate scene from chapter 21 of ALiP after Patton's and Logan's date. I actually wrote out some details about how it was, but cut it because I didn't like my initial idea of flipping back and forth between the 2 conversations. 
> 
> I still think it's a little bit cute but I haven't edited it since I wrote it.

\---

"It went great!" Patton was practically buzzing around. "Oh my gosh, you know I did have my doubts but he's such a gentleman! It was so great, Roman, probably the best date I ever had!"

"Oh?" Roman crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching Patton jump onto his bed. "Well, come on, details!"

Patton crossed his legs as he sat on his bed. "Okay, so! It actually started with lunch at this cute little place Virgil told me about a couple weeks ago. I went with him once and wanted to go back and I guess I told Logan because he got the address and took me there!"

\---

"You find the place okay?" Virgil asked, confused as to where the story would go wrong.

Logan nodded and leaned back in his chair. "That's the only thing that went right. The place was packed and we had to take the food to go, so I had to think on my feet. I was planning on taking him to a movie in the park afterward but I had nothing else planned."

\---

"He got a blanket and we ate in the park like a picnic! Oh, it was so nice! They were playing a movie that night and people had gathered and were playing music for fun it was so great!"

\---

"He got distracted with the music and ran off leaving me there. He dropped his food when he got back and couldn't eat, then it got cold and we skipped out on half of the movie." Logan held his head in his hands. "It was terrible."

\---

"I got to dance to music! I got Logan to join in but I dropped my food, but he shared his it was so sweet of him! Then I tried snuggling him during the movie but he said if I was cold I should come home to not get sick, it was so caring and sweet and nice of him." Patton sighed happily. "You know, I never really could imagine going on a date with Logan, now I can't wait for the next one."

"Told you!" Roman cried out. "I told you that you liked him!"

"Well, maybe..." Patton looked down with a shy blush. "It was nice. I just hope he had as much fun as I did. It was great."

Virgil left Logan's room a bit more confused than when he had entered. He certainly got some answers, but all his convincing that Patton probably had fun despite all the issues went over Logan's head. He walked into the living room and saw Roman on the couch with a big grin. "Told you it went great!"

Virgil raised a confused brow at the statement. "Logan is under the impression it went horribly." 

"What?!" Roman sat up taller and eyes wide. "I just... Patton just went over details of a wonderful time he had with Logan, saying it was like the best date ever. What date did Logan go on?"

Virgil shrugged and shook his head. "Look, there's no dancing around this or letting them settle it. They're both idiots and I'm solving this now."

"We shouldn't meddle, Virge."

"We already have!"

Virgil marched over to Patton's door and gave a firm knock, glaring over at Roman who stood up to stop him. Patton's door opened up and he watched the two confused. "Can I help you, Virgil?"

"Yes. The idiot you went on a date with is convinced you hated it and is a self-loathing mess. Please go ask him out on another date and tell him how great he is before I have to deal with this mess like some bad romance novel. Good night."


	21. We Dye Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has wonderfully purple locks. Wonder how they stay like that?

Roman had excitedly walked around the apartment looking for a sign of the only other roommate currently home. Logan and Patton were both out and busy and Virgil was miraculously not in his room or the kitchen. There were few spots he could be in the small apartment so it was only a matter of time before Roman had found him.

"Virgil?" He spotted the bathroom door cracked open and smirked to himself. "Hey, are you busy?" He pulled it open and found his roommate in front of the mirror. "Excellent, you're not! Good, I need help with something!"

Virgil groaned and turned toward Roman with a scowl. "I just finished bleaching my hair, kinda makes me busy."

"But Viiiirgil!" Roman whined while inspecting his roommates surprisingly blonde locks. "Wow, how did you get them so white?"

"I do this like, all the time. I just had to take care of my roots, they were growing in too much this time." Virgil tugged at his hair with this gloved hands and inspected his hair closely in the mirror. "I forget time keeps moving for me and I took those long naps this week so I really needed to sit down and take care of it a little earlier than I usually do."

Roman stepped into the bathroom and wrinkled his nose at the strong chemical scent that assaulted him. "You do this every week?"

"I dye it every few weeks, the bleach job is only when my roots get too long. I usually try and get it done when no one's here but I didn't want to wait around anymore." 

Roman glanced down at Virgil, taking in his black tank top that had a few darker splotches in some random spots. Roman figured he wore the same top every week and they were dye stains that soaked into the black fabric. Well, Roman noticed that, and... "Woah, how'd you get so buff? D-do you like, secretly work out or something?"

"Hmm?" Virgil picked up a tub labeled 'Pink' and removed the lid carefully. "What are you talked about?"

"You're less... stringy for someone who lazes around a lot. I guess I never noticed because you’re always wearing a hoodie."

Rolling his eyes, Virgil laid out everything in front of him before turning back to Roman. "I work in a craft store. You know how heavy some of those things are?" He looked back at the mirror before grabbing his hair dye brush and stirring the dye carefully. "You try lifting a couple dozen sewing machines above you on a ladder to the top shelf in the back room storage and see how stringy you look after."

"Huh," Roman was unaware of how red his face slowly became as Virgil moved, eying him a little too closely. "Right. Uh, anyway... Why are you dying your hair pink? Isn't it normally purple?"

"Shows what you know." Slowly brushing the dye in, Virgil expertly went through the motions he had dozens of times before. "It says pink but hair dye colors are never accurate. It dries and washes more purple. Took a few tries before I found the right shade." The room grew quiet as Virgil worked on his hair before he turned to Roman. "You said you needed me for something?"

"Ah, well. No. It can wait." Virgil shrugged and went back to work on his hair. "Hey, I have some questions, if you don't mind?"

"Take a seat, Princey, I'll be at this for a little while longer."

\---

Virgil had just toned his hair to be pale blonde enough to not ruin his dye job when he heard a loud crash come from the living room. Using a towel to dry his wet hair, he ran out and looked around, spotting Patton panicking from on top of the couch.

"Pat?"

"Help there's a spider and I'm gonna die!"

Virgil smiled and sighed, walking carefully into the living room and leaving the towel draped across his wet locks. "Where is it?"

"Um," looking around, Patton pointed to a barren spot on the floor. "It was there! I don't see it anymore."

"Well, it probably got scared by the noise and hid from you, Pat."

Patton whined and danced around on the couch cushions uncomfortably. "I don't like that, find it and get rid of it! Please?"

Virgil sighed and removed the towel from his hair. "Yeah, sure. I'll hang out with you until I find the little guy and can set them free outside." Virgil smiled reassuringly over to Patton on the couch before he grew confused. The older man was no longer afraid and staring at the floor like it was about to reach up and bite him. He was staring at Patton with wide eyes as if he just saw a puppy. "You okay?"

"Your hair is so pretty..."

"My hair?" Virgil reached up and ran his hand through the damp locks. "Oh, yeah. I was in the middle of dying them."

"You're such a pretty blonde!" Patton smiled brightly and went to step down from the couch before he froze, remembering why he was up there in the first place. "Can I touch it?"

"What? Why?"

"It's so nice! It's nice to see a change once in a while, you know?" Virgil shrugged and walked over, Patton slowly reaching out and touching Virgil's hair. "Aww, it's not as soft as it looks."

Virgil chuckled as Patton pulled his hand away. "No, I wouldn't think it would be after how much I put it through. I usually pamper it between dye jobs and stuff. The bleach can do a lot of damage so I have to take extra good care of it."

"Umm," Patton bit his bottom lip and smiled shyly. "Do you think you can keep it like this? Maybe for a day? Or just tonight!"

Virgil shook his head and sighed. "Just for today, okay? I want to dye it before bed."

"Yay! You're the best!"

"Now stay up there until I can find our unwanted roommate."

"EEK, right! Thanks, my hero!"


	22. G Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ... There's a G Note.
> 
> This takes place in Probable Theorem after Virgil discovers Logan had a dark past... he was emo! This isn't canon because I don't want Roman to know QUITE yet, but I thought it would be funny to write. I've been sitting on it a while, but I figured out the first scene to write and make it longer!

Logan was at his desk with a notebook in front of him, wishing he hadn’t lost his laptop in the old fire. He missed the amount of work he could accomplish, typing away as quick as he could and writing down notes he needed as well. A trick he mastered back in college, Logan was proud to be ambidextrous.

He heard his bedroom door click open as he scribbled away and didn’t bother to look up to see who was intruding. “Can I help you?”  
  
Instead of answering, the door squeaked closed and the soft footsteps on the carpet grew closer. Logan finally paused after finishing his thought and glanced up to find Virgil jumping and falling back onto his bed. “Hey, Lo.”  
  
“Virgil,” Logan spun around in his chair to face his roommate as he spoke. “What is it that you need?”  
  
The smirk on Virgil’s face did nothing to ease Logan’s growing nerves. “So, what’s your favorite band?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I’m partial to Panic myself, but I wanna know what kind of emo you were.”  
  
Logan had to hold in the sigh of frustration that was building up in his chest. “Why would such information be useful?”  
  
“It’s not, really,” Virgil rolled over to his side and propped his head in his hand. “But I assume you weren’t the disastrous gay you are now.” Logan rolled his eyes and hunched over his notebook once more, picking up his pen and carefully writing down a few more notes. “Come on, please? I bet you liked Fall Out Boy. Oh, or were you more of a Twenty One Pilots guy?”  
  
“Perhaps, now will you drop the subject?”  
  
“Come on, Logan!” Virgil sat up and watched his roommate scribble away fiercely into his notebook. “Not even a little MCR?”  
  
Logan’s writing trailed off and he looked back over his shoulder. Virgil seemed genuinely excited to talk about this topic, which was rare for him. Logan’s shoulder’s drooped and he carefully placed his pen down, spinning around in his chair slowly. “Fine, what would you like to know?”  
  
As Logan adjusted his glasses and laced his fingers together, Virgil thought through his next words carefully. Then, he threw those words out the window. “So, were you a Myspace gay, then? Like, one of those ‘I fight the man and don’t realize I’m actually gay yet’ types?” Logan immediately turned back to his desk in his chair and Virgil reached out in a panic. “Wait, no, I’m sorry! That’s just the kind I was, so I just…”  
  
Logan didn’t bother touching his pen as he stared down at his notebook, his mind had trailed off and he knew if he tried again, it would only be a distraction. “I’m not sure what type of ‘gay’ I was, as you describe it, but that is a bit accurate, I suppose.” He turned and saw Virgil still sitting on his bed, watching Logan carefully and remaining silent. “Is that all you wanted to ask me?”  
  
Virgil smiled and leaned in as if he had a big secret to tell. “Wanna listen to the new Panic! album with me? You’ll love it.”  
  
“I’m afraid you’ve been misinformed, Virgil,” Logan reached over and picked up his phone, quickly unlocking it and tapping away as he spoke. “You seem to be under the impression that I haven’t heard it yet when in fact, I already have purchased it and have it downloaded to my phone.”  
  
Logan tapped once more on his phone and a familiar beat rang out from Logan’s phone. With a wide smile, Virgil was almost giddy as he fell back on Logan’s bed.  
  
\---

 

Despite Logan’s protests, Virgil and Roman continued on with their prank wars. Virgil started it off all those months ago with the confetti bomb and the balloons, and Roman retaliated by adding glitter to Virgil’s shampoo and added cayenne pepper to his hot cocoa, knowing he wasn’t a fan of spicy food. Every time it would escalate, Logan and Patton would have to intervene and cut it off before it slowly started back up again and again. Over the year of living together, it was the norm for them and no one knew when a prank would start. Even when they moved back in, it was no surprise when Virgil came out of the kitchen upset his soda had been replaced with seltzer, Roman going easy to let him know that their hijinks were not yet finished.  
  
It had been a while since the last bout of pranks which should have tipped Logan off when he and Virgil were relaxing in the living room. Roman peeked in and caught Logan’s eyes, holding a finger to his lips as he let out a silent ‘shhh’ before ducking back away. Logan waited a moment before turning back to his crossword, tapping his pencil against the paper as he re-read the clue to three across. It was only a minute or so later that Roman walked back in, looking down at his phone as he took a seat on the couch between his two roommates.  
  
“So,” Roman tapped away on the screen of his phone. “What are you two up to?”  
  
“I am working on a crossword I procured from the paper the other day at work,” Logan smirked as he filled out the answer.  
  
Virgil kept scrolling through his phone, not bothering to look up. “What do you want, Ro?”  
  
“Me? Want something?” Roman turned away and faced Logan, a smile across his face. “How dare you assume I come here with ill intent!”  
  
“You literally have never come to me for nothing before,” Virgil let his hand fall to his lap and stared at Roman unamused. “What is it?”  
  
“Oh, nothing, just was bored and wanted to spend some time with my roomies.”  
  
Roman pulled up his phone and tried to look innocent, but it didn’t fool either of them. Logan kept paying attention to his puzzle, hoping to tune them out to whatever Roman had planned. Virgil carefully turned back to his phone while shooting Roman suspicious glances periodically.  
  
Soon enough, Roman quickly tapped on his phone and waited, an evil smile on his face. A single note rang out across the living room and both Logan and Virgil jumped away from Roman who sat in between them. The song continued to play while Virgil grasped at his sweater, his heart pounding. He shot a glance over to Logan who seemed spooked as well but was trying to hide it.  
  
Roman burst out laughing as the song continued on, the soft piano playing along. “Oh my gosh, that works!”  
  
“Did you seriously just G Note us like that? Not cool, Roman!” Virgil reached over and grabbed a pillow off of the couch, smacking Roman with it repeatedly.  
  
“H-hey! Watch it!” Roman laughed and held his hands up to protect his face. “My hair looks great today!”  
  
“Not when I’m done with you, it won’t be!”  
  
The laughed between the two of them until Virgil tossed the pillow and huffed, sitting down to gather his phone he had dropped in his panic. Roman gripped the pillow and reached for his own phone, shutting off the song. “That was great. You both jumped, it was hilarious! You should have seen your faces!” As Logan sat back down in a huff, Roman frowned as he realized what he had said. “Wait, Logan, why did you jump?”  
  
Logan tensed up and looked around for his crossword before holding it up in front of his face. “Nothing, no real reason, it just scared me! It was rather sudden.”  
  
“It’s a single piano note. What, you don’t like Welcome to the Black Parade?” Roman leaned in uncomfortably close and pushed down the paper from Logan’s face. “Hiding something, specs?”  
  
Logan shot up from his seat and huffed. “This is ridiculous, there’s nothing to hide!” Both Virgil and Roman looked at him as if they didn’t believe a word he said. “You can try, you’ll never break me!” With those words, Logan turned and stormed out, taking his crossword with him.  
  
Roman leaned back and put his arms over the back of the couch, his right arm resting behind Virgil as he leaned in closer. “Is it just me, or did he just quote Black Parade at us and storm out?”  
  
“He was secretly an emo, and you can’t ever be free of that once you’ve accepted it,” Virgil smirked and nudged Roman playfully. “That’s what you get when you let your heart win.”


End file.
